


Reaper's Choice

by Angeltsuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltsuki/pseuds/Angeltsuki
Summary: My response to Reptilia28's "Don't Fear the Reaper" Challenge. Harry has died again, along with Hermione and Luna, and must go back, but this time they're allowed their memories. Let's see if they can fix their destiny! (Challenge Details inside) H/Hr/LL, Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing, soulbond/soulmate, Time Travel, Severitis, Lunar Harmony WARNING: Mentions of rape
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reptilia28's "Don't Fear the Reaper" Challenge
> 
> *) Harry is killed at 17 during the fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.
> 
> *) Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.
> 
> *) When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl…") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soul mate part.
> 
> *) Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.
> 
> *) Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.
> 
> REQUIREMENTS:
> 
> *) Harry must have died at least three times before this one
> 
> *) The memory keeping contract must be included
> 
> *) Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate turns up in his rant
> 
> *) Obviously, must be H/Hr
> 
> *) Have fun
> 
> OPTIONAL:
> 
> *) Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.
> 
> I've decided to make this a H/HR/LL fic. It'll follow the requirements, and I plan to have a lot of fun with it. I'm mostly using the book universe, but I already know some of the movie parts are ingrained in my brain.
> 
> AN: I know Canon Ravenclaws are considered Eagles, but Ravens are smarter so I made an executive decision.

Welcome to **Reaper's Choice**.

* * *

Harry found himself sitting in a white room. The walls were white, the floor was white, even his… robe… was white.

' _Robe? What am I doing wearing a robe? Last I remember I was wearing a pair of jeans and a jumper,'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Harry. James. Potter." Came a voice. It was masculine in sound and clearly exasperated.

Harry quickly reached for his wand only to find it wasn't there. Anxiety began to set in.

"Who's there!?" Harry yelled, sounding more confident than he felt.

"Calm yourself, Harry. This is complete and utter _bullshit_. I told you _last_ time I didn't wanna see you again until you fixed it!"

"I'm… sorry?" Harry replied now unsure of himself, his anxiety was quickly being replaced with confusion.

"Sorry my blessed ass," came the quick response.

"Now that I'm sure you won't be reacting like violent caveman, I'm going to open the door," the voice stated.

Soon one of the walls revealed a door frame that wasn't there a moment ago. Harry squinted at it, going to push his glasses up his nose only to find that he _wasn't wearing any_ and could see perfectly fine.

The anxiety he felt returned and started to roll in his stomach. Taking a deep breath gathering his courage he stepped out of the room. The other side revealed itself to be a hallway.

"This way," said the man, Harry barely got a glance, but saw that he was very tall and had brown hair.

Without waiting, he started to walk away from Harry, obviously heading to a destination Harry was clearly supposed to follow.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry did just that.

The man opened another door, this one thankfully had hinges and held it open for Harry.

"Be seated," he said.

Harry walked by him and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. The green eyed wizard took the time to look around the new room.

The room was covered wall to wall with books and cabinets. The wall to his right however also had a black door with a gold doorknob. The bookcases were black, as were the cabinets, although they had silver handles. The books were in various colors, but mostly black and shades of gray. On some of the shelves were hourglasses, some bigger than others, some had sand falling faster than others.

On the black desk in front of him, there were a few doodads that were silver, a pencil holder that held official looking pens of different types. Some looked to be ballpoint where others were clearly fountain pens. There was a large paper pad on the desk that took up much of the space, written were words he couldn't read and didn't understand. On top of the large pad was a big black book, and three hourglasses with frozen sand. One was silver, one was gold, and the last was a pale green.

Overall it was very professional, if a bit intimidating.

The door behind him was slammed shut. Harry turned and looked behind him. The door was black with a silver frame. On each side of the door were shelves that housed plants and sun catchers that were surprisingly lit despite there being no sun. There were also sky plants hanging from the ceiling above said shelves. It was very… comforting in a way. It gave the office life; which Harry was about to find out was ironic.

"Harry James Potter," the man said with such exasperation it was almost painful.

He made his way to the other side of the desk, his desk. Harry was finally able to look at the man. He was tall, about 6'8", his skin was a medium tan, his eyes were a light blue, contrasting with his dark brown hair, and had a weird tattoo under his left eye that reminded Harry of some of the few Egyptian things he was able to look at. He also had a long, well groomed, beard that ended just above his collarbone.

"Before I get started, I _know_ you've forgotten your previous times here, but _I have not_. _So_ , I am going to introduce myself _again._ I am your reaper, my name is Caius. Once you leave here, I am your death angel. This is your 8th unauthorized death. One more death and _I'm_ out. I worked _very_ hard to get to this position. I'm not about to lose my job because of your dumb luck and poor decisions. You will hold all questions until I'm finished talking. You will be silenced until I've decided you can talk."

With that Caius seated himself and opened the book in front of him. Harry opened his mouth to ask a question, but came to realize he _literally_ couldn't talk. Caius chose to ignore this and continued.

"You've done a lot right but also a _lot_ wrong. Your destiny is to kill your Dark Wizard the self-proclaimed Voldemort," he snorted, "Tom Marvolo Riddle and his pompous ass. Drag wizarding Britain into the 21st century, kicking and screaming if you have to, and _live_ to at _least_ 122\. I'm going to look through your book to see _why_ _in all the layers of hell_ you are _here again_."

Caius then opened the large book in front of him and was quiet for a bit, turning a few pages before speaking again.

"I see here most of it wasn't your fault, of which I will give you a pass… Albus Percival Dumbledore, who is not one of mine, has been taking too many liberties with your person. As has your 'friend' Ronald Bilius Weasley. My advice is: lose him. The rest of that family has been pretty fair to you, although Ginevra Molly Weasley needs a mind healer. A therapist wouldn't be out of place either. _Also_ Albus Dumbledore's fault. Poppy June Pomfrey is many things, many good things, but a mind healer she is not. Although I know she has the good sense to recommend them, most patients decline, which also is not her fault."

Caius turned the page, obviously reading what had happened this past lifetime.

"Albus Dumbledore seems to be taking many liberties with his students. While not exactly under your destiny per view, should be something you help along with. Rather, that will be a project for your soulmate, well _mates_ , some Granger Luna girl…"

He grumbled under his breath as he rubbed a spot on the page in front of him, "There's a smudge of dirt here…"

" _Hermione_ Jean Granger and Luna Ophelia _Lovegood_ ," he scanned through the book more although his eyes narrowed as though he was thinking heavily or trying to remember something, "I will be bringing them in later as they also have unauthorized deaths. Their reapers are speaking with them now." Harry watched confused at his actions.

Then Caius removed a smaller book from the pages, and did so again. He flipped through the books at a leisurely pace.

Harry furrowed his brows in serious consternation, desperate to ask questions. Soul _mates_!? Sure they were both pretty but to spend a lifetime with them? Hermione was… _Hermione_ ; he always expected her to be in his life but not _like that._ Luna was just… well Luna. Ginny was more his type.

"Luna Lovegood is on her 3rd and…," he moved to the other book "Hermione Granger is surprisingly on her 4th. Hermione Granger's deaths are mostly… outside forces."

Caius looked at him and decided to answer a question before it became a question.

"I remember one of your previous deaths you asked about Ginevra Weasley being your soulmate. She's not. With her not receiving help from a mind healer she's a bit… obsessive, concerning you. She spoke to the horcrux about her infatuation with you, and the horcrux of course spoke back. With the compulsion to write in it, she wrote about you the most. The dark magic in that horcrux started to break apart her mind after extensive exposure. Not her fault, the compulsion was much too strong for an eleven year old to overcome. The maliciousness in it was so sleek an adult would be hard pressed to overcome it. While she was close to death she prayed for Merlin, Albus Dumbledore, and you to save her. You did. Piecing her mind back together… she used you as the glue, so to speak. With proper treatment she should have been happy with her soulmate Neville Francis Longbottom. If not you may have to take her as a consort…"

Caius returned his attention back to the books in front of him.

"Anyways, as I said Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood's unauthorized deaths have been mostly due to outside forces. Hermione Granger has been maliciously tortured and murdered three times, with one suicide. Luna Lovegood's deaths are mostly due to _excessive_ bullying, ending in manslaughter. Ironically one of them was also a suicide."

Harry was stricken at that. It felt as though he had been punched in the gut and his throat constricted. His Hermione… and Luna. Two girls who he would least suspect to do such a thing. Hermione was so… strong. Luna was strong in a gentle way, like nothing could bad could affect her. What could make _them_ want to… what made them do it? He didn't expect to feel so strongly about that. It was… extremely disconcerting.

Caius went back to flipping through the bigger book. He looked up at Harry to gauge his expression. Harry was always one of his most expressive, even when he was a child. He didn't like to think about that unauthorized death…

Granted he didn't like _any_ child's death. That's why he wasn't given those cases, but occasionally had to deal with unauthorized deaths of his clients during their childhoods.

"Neither of them remember it exactly, but to prevent it from happening again we give them a mental nudge. They receive visions of it, and sometimes it… helps them, in a morbid way. A morbid fantasy or daydream, whatever term you'd like to use. You'll be surprised to know that they're both pretty morbid girls with a dark sense of humor. We figure it's better to allow them the mental escape than for them to do so physically. We can't stop them from hurting themselves from time to time, but, we nudge them enough to keep them from killing themselves. They both also have a _very_ vicious side to them, only because of the scars on their souls due to their previous deaths."

At this Harry moved his robes around trying to see if _he_ had any scars before looking back up at Caius.

"None of their deaths are your fault. Mentally and somewhat emotionally Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood are… damaged. As are you. I'll let them tell you about it. I will tell you to bite your tongue though. You can be there for them, stand up for them from time to time, but don't lash out at them. Don't _yell_ at them for handling their problems the way they do. Yelling will solve nothing and most likely exasperate the problem. I will personally make an Earthly visit and hurt you if you do," he finished with a glare.

Harry thought facing Voldemort would help him be able to stand up to any evil. The glare with promise in Caius' eyes made Voldemort look like a playground bully. So he nodded instead. Caius was satisfied and nodded to himself.

"Let's see…" he mumbled to himself reading the bigger book again.

"You really should have befriended Luna during her first year, your second year. I don't think I want to send you back that far though… definitely after the second dragon incident… or maybe after your first encounter with a dementor… One of your deaths was during that stupid tournament, but only involving the dragon. Had a close call with that sphinx though. Luckily, they're smarter than you are" he muttered the last bit, "Cedric Peregrine Diggory has an either-or authorized death in that tournament. Either he is murdered, or he helps you escape and you both live, or you _don't_ grab the portkey and he does. It doesn't matter. Should he live he also suffers under Dolores Jane Umbridge's reign, but after all is said and done he has a relatively quiet life."

Caius looked back up at Harry.

"This was an issue last time we told you'd be sent back and you threw a hissy fit. You don't have a choice; you _will_ be going back. You have a destiny to complete and many things to do, not just involving that puffed up pompous ass Tom Riddle. Don't try to save everyone, you'll end up with a lot of stress and heartache that you don't need…" he said drifting off.

"You can ask questions now," Caius said.

"I thought Dumbledore had more than one middle name? How is he taking liberties? How can I have _two_ soulmates? How is Ron taking liberties? Isn't Hermione his soulmate? What do you mean by Hermione and Luna handling their problems 'the way they do'? Why don't I remember you or any of this?" Harry asked quickly, afraid that he would be silenced again soon.

"Albus is a pretty jumped up wizard who likes to feel important. We only use birth given or earned names here. In cases like Albus Dumbledore, we use his birth given name. In cases of someone else overcoming their life obstacles, such as being born a John and overcoming their obstacles, becoming a Susan, we'll call them Susan."

Harry made a face but nodded. He didn't think Dumbledore could be so… _vain_.

"How he is taking liberties is… extensive. He included Ronald Weasley, so some of your friend's liberties are being guided. Or rather _mis_ guided. An example would be Albus having your Gringotts' key and taking what he feels he needs. Another is by giving your friend a few galleons here and there to keep other people from being your friend and making you out to be an ass, basically. Like how he was your first year, accepting a duel on your behalf, he hasn't changed much since then."

Harry made another face and looked down knowing Caius was right. Ron hadn't really matured in all the years that he knew him. The only thing that really changed was he started noticing girls.

"Ginevra and Ronald pretty much tag teamed Hermione Granger breaking her down. She was still yours, but both of them were convincing her she wasn't good enough for you. Ronald was always yelling at her and arguing with her, and not once have you ever really taken her side. Your silence spoke a _lot_ more than your actions. With you not saying anything you were basically agreeing with him even though you were trying to stay out of it. So you _agreeing_ with him all the time made her think that things that pissed him off also pissed you off but you were too nice to say so."

Harry felt his stomach roll knowing he had done more damage than good staying out of their fights. He never wanted Hermione to feel like he agreed with Ron when it came to her being herself. Everything Ron basically yelled at her about was Hermione just being _Hermione_. The only thing he actually mentioned he had no problem with was her going with Viktor to the Yule ball…

"Didn't help that Ginevra dated around to catch your eye. It was at Hermione's suggestion to just be herself, _hoping_ that it would get her to let go of the obvious obsession she has with you. It was her dating your fellow year mates that made it so you saw more of her than you would have if she had dated _her_ year mates. It just pushed home that Ginevra was much more desirable than Hermione as no one really asked her out. Aside from Viktor Ivan Krum she didn't date any other guys. Viktor Krum pursued her and she was so flattered and happy that _someone_ noticed that she was a girl she agreed. She _did_ end up dating Luna Lovegood in secret though. She would have found happiness without you, but you absolutely should never have been with Ginevra."

That shocked Harry. He never knew Hermione dated anyone other than Viktor and it irked him in a way when Caius said the last part about her happiness, he didn't know why...

"The ladies each handle their problems differently. Luna is an escapist, so to speak. She will find an escape somehow to survive, but still be there physically. The old phrase 'The lights are on but nobody is home', is as close as I can describe it in a way that you'll understand. Hermione physically mutilates herself. She is what is known as a 'cutter'. Don't look for her scars, don't _yell_ at her about them or anything of the like. Hermione is a strong woman but even she can only take so much. With her home life it was a stress relief from an early age. It's not atypical, or rare, just uncommon. With time and help she will overcome it. Both ladies also have dissociative disorders. Meaning from time to time they…"

Caius furrowed his eyebrows thinking of an easy way to describe it to Harry. Both girls he knew would be able to understand being more intellectual than his problem client.

"They have episodes of being detached from their body so to speak. Like everything is a dream. Often times things will feel surreal to them. Their perception of other people can be… distorted. Stress involving certain things, different triggers for them both, will overwhelm them."

"So… Hermione freaking out about school work and tests?" Harry asked.

"That is one of her triggers. She grounds herself by reading. The library is quite literally a safe haven," Caius admitted, "But there's also something… darker that makes it important to her."

The way the reaper finished that admittance made Harry extremely uncomfortable.

"Their inability to connect with others is another. Hermione though has significant childhood trauma that doesn't help. That isn't to say Luna does _not_. Her mother's death affected her deeply. Hermione literally has _no idea_ how to connect to other people unless they connect with her first. She isn't afraid to tell people no though. She can tell peers no from here to kingdom come. Authority figures, teachers really, are a hurdle for her because of said trauma. Your war has somewhat tempered it though. I would let her tell you herself when she's ready."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together extremely confused _and_ concerned. All those years he knew Hermione he never even _thought_ something was wrong with her. He just thought she trusted adults too much. He was too wrapped up in himself to even notice his best friend was dealing, _coping_ , with things that he could have been helping with.

"Luna struggles to connect with people who aren't friends, or befriends her. Usually when she is on those expeditions with her father, she makes like-minded acquaintances. Crypto-magizoology is a huge part of her life, so meeting with other naturalists, of which are extremely hard to come by in wizarding _Britain_ ," he stressed, "she's ostracized and often feels very alone.

"You don't remember this because you've been sent back without your memories. You agreed and sometimes signed papers."

"Signed papers?"

"When you were old enough, I would read you the basics of the contract that you need to acknowledge to be sent back. Each of them basically saying you know you have a destiny to fulfill and will do so to the best of your abilities. It also acknowledges that you've had an unauthorized death and have been informed of such. The only one you hadn't been able to sign was…" Caius sighed, "I hate children unauthorized deaths. They're some of the worst, in my opinion. Thankfully I was able to send you back with the promise from others that it _wouldn't_ happen again."

Harry could only nod at that.

"What about the horcrux in my forehead?" Harry asked.

"That is surprisingly an easy-ish fix. Go to the healers at Gringotts. I say easy- _ish_ because it's not going to be a walk in the park, and it's going hurt. You will be laid up, completely safe, for three days. Two if you have Hermione and Luna with you for the ritual. It isn't often they have to deal with horcruxes in living things, but they're able to remove them from the host and kill them."

Harry felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"I recommend leaving it until your fifth year though. I know you've come to look up to Arthur Septimus Weasley as a father figure and it's through the horcrux you're able to save him. Once that incident has taken place though, go to Gringotts. You already know where the other ones are, and you already know you won't be able to _learn or see anything else_ , dumbass. After that incident you _should_ have insisted on seeing a healer. One that _wasn't_ under obligations to listen to Albus's orders... or able to be swayed by his compulsion spells at least. Doesn't happen often, but when it involves your health reports, he does it. Poppy has informed him multiple times about your abuse and malnutrition, as she is supposed to as he is your official magical guardian, and with a little compulsion charm he's able to convince her to stop worrying because he's already having it taken care of and to ignore it."

The young wizard blushed but agreed, now knowing it was stupid to have thought he'd be able to spy on Voldemort. It cost him his godfather and he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Anything else?" Caius asked, now calm.

Harry looked down at his knees and tried to wrack his brain for anything else. However with everything else going on in his head he looked at Caius and shook his head.

"Alright. Now I'm going to have Hermione Jean Granger and Luna Ophelia Lovegood come in. Before I do, I am going to _remind you_ , _do not lash out at them_. You _will not_ raise your voice to them in my room. You _will not_ become frustrated with them. You are _not entitled_ to know everything. Among other things while it _might_ hurt that they know things you don't, it doesn't mean you can't trust them. So I don't want to hear _any_ of that rubbish. They have always been at your side since you've allowed them to become your friends. Not _once_ have they left you. They have always _believed you_ and _supported you_." Caius said, "Except for that one time you _were_ lying to Hermione Granger, she _could_ tell by the way that you were lying. However she left it alone after a while," he tacked on.

Harry bit his tongue knowing Caius was right. Out of everyone Hermione and Luna were the two who always stood by him. Even when the whole school was against him, those two were firm. He never heard a cross word from Luna before they were friends either. They didn't know he was beat daily until Hogwarts, and he was fairly open about how the Dursleys treated him, but not completely. The messy haired wizard nodded at his reaper.

The side door open and Hermione and Luna walked in.

Unlike his white robes theirs looked more like Greek togas. Both walked in with their heads held high and seated themselves into a loveseat that had appeared next to him on his right.

He looked closely. Hermione was still a bit gaunt from their time on the run, but she was much cleaner and her hair was curly instead of bushy. He had to do a double take though as he noticed her hair was black instead of brown and her eyes were brighter, the color of fresh honey. Luna looked as though she gained a bit more weight, looking healthier, since the last time he saw her. Both had a weird look in their eye that he couldn't place. However, both smiled at him gently.

Harry smiled back, even though he was slightly upset knowing that they were only here because they were dead too.

Harry looked at them a bit more, knowing Caius said their _souls_ were scarred. Looking at their arms Harry saw big marks that were slightly red, but smooth on their arms. They looked a bit like healed burn marks.

"Hermione Jean Granger, Luna Ophelia Lovegood, I take it you've been informed of everything and brought up to speed."

Both witches nodded and reached out to grab each other's hands.

"I've been given knowledge of wizarding customs, some laws that will work in our favor, and everything to do with high society social norms. I was told that I would have more information about the laws if I accepted a ring and that I had a natural disposition for politicking. We also signed papers that will allow us to keep our memories of this past time around," Hermione said, "I was also instructed to ask for a blood test at Gringotts. Luna has been given the same in case her father missed any or was somehow _misinformed_."

"It's been explained to me that because it's oral tradition some things were left out, and after my mum died she wasn't able to complete my tutoring. Mummy always told me you have to know all the rules before you can decide which ones you want to break" Luna announced, "Apparently Daddy got a few of the cultures mixed up. That and it was the only way she would agree to let me sign the paper…"

"Dull and with emotional detachment, yes?" he inquired.

"Yes. Good enough that we won't suffer from PTSD, night terrors related to the war, or high hair trigger responses to being surprised and the like, but enough that we'll remember how to fight." Hermione answered.

Caius nodded in understanding.

"For Harry James Potter's sake, you've been made aware and accepted your soulmates?"

"With our entire beings," Luna answered.

"Wait what?" Harry asked.

"What, you thought it would only be about _you_?" Caius asked.

"No. No, no, no," he plowed on, " _All_ of you are each other's soulmates. As they are each other's soulmates as much as they are yours," he continued as though Harry had answered.

In turn Harry blushed.

"I didn't know they were…witch's witches," Harry mumbled.

"We're switch witches," Luna said as though Harry were talking to them instead of about them.

"I think that's the wrong term, but close enough," Hermione murmured.

"Um, how did you guys die?" Harry asked, cringing when he realized his mistake.

"I was given to Death Eater as a reward and I was killed," Hermione answered, refusing to go into detail.

"Oh."

"I was killed by Ronald, he wasn't very happy when I told him if you lived he still wouldn't have a chance with Hermione." Luna replied.

Harry had a slight snarl on his face, "The only way he'd get with Hermione is with potions. Who else thought they had a chance? Malfoy?"

There was a tense moment of silence. Hermione refused to look him in the face while Luna pursed her lips.

"Oh…" Harry said, making the connection.

"Way to go, Potter. You're with your future wives and you've already made things awkward," Caius snarked in a way that reminded him of his Potions Professor.

"I'm sorry!" Harry shouted.

"I-it's okay, Harry. It wasn't actually Draco Malfoy who killed me. He was actually relieved I was given to him, but his father accused him of harboring love for me and refused to _let me_ sully his bloodline. Even though I was given to him, he was… kind and gentle, almost loving. He tried to protect me, but his mum pulled him out of the way," she looked at him, "He was so… _heartbroken_ , I felt so bad…"

Harry was stunned.

Then Caius cleared his throat getting their attention, "Draco Lucius Malfoy was actually who you were going to end up with if these two rejected you. You are compatible. His soulmate wasn't born yet. He respects you and has had a crush on you for some time. To prevent people from finding out and to get closer to you he decided to bully you. He wanted to be close to you, but also wanted you alive. He knew his father would kill you if he ever found out, as you now know

"Draco Malfoy has never raised his hand or wand in your direction, the teeth spell wasn't meant for you and it hurt him that his magic hurt you at all. His great dislike for Harry Potter was actually jealousy and anger. He was allowed to be close to you in public and didn't stand up for you. He actually doesn't think Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter are good enough for you. The first he was completely right about."

Harry seemed to struggle with this information while Hermione seemed to think about it and nodded in understanding. Luna squeezed the brunette's hand also understanding.

"Reaper Caius, have you decided when we're going back?" Hermione asked, "Reaper Yui said that it was up to you."

"After the first dementor incident. Literally. You'll be able to help Sirius and I know you'll be able to handle the time turner this time. Due to his time in Azkaban he's gone sterile and will be naming Harry Potter his heir again. With your wonderful memory I'm sure most of it you'll be able to handle the work. Harry Potter here might even be able to change classes so as not to waste his education. I also figure you girls might enjoy the Yule ball."

Hermione and Luna looked at each other and nodded before looking to Harry see what his reaction was.

Harry had pursed his lips obviously unhappy with this.

"It's not as though you _liked_ Divination. I'm sure you could pick another class and actually enjoy it," Hermione reminded him, "and it's not as though Viktor and I will be dating this go around"

"Besides you haven't even asked us to be your girlfriends," Luna threw in.

Hermione nodded.

"We've already asked each other out, or rather… Luna asked me out." She blushed and smiled shyly. It was an expression Harry wasn't sure he'd ever seen on Hermione.

"We're going to be more open once we go back. We won't hide it this time around. Once we kiss our bond will be sealed," Hermione informed him with a smile, "Although I think I can use the broom fiasco as a cover of how I got to know her."

"Bond?" Harry asked.

"Ah! The one thing I forgot. Sorry, that is my fault ladies," Caius acknowledged.

"As they are your soulmates, and you are going back with all of your memories intact, the MOD, Ministry of Death, have decided to invoke a special bond for you lot. While before it would have been nice and a much happier relationship should you have gotten with one of them or vice versa, this makes it so you have to be together, which the ladies have been informed it is _not_ forced and they have agreed to this quite happily. They've also already signed their papers. You can go back without the bond, but the bond invokes a few protections. Natural occlumency, natural neutralizing agents in their magic to avoid being controlled or poisoned either through magic or potion. Meaning that they won't be affected by compulsion spells and the like. They will be aware if someone is trying to use the Imperius curse on them, but with the natural occlumency and neutralizing agents in their magic it won't work, but they will _hear_ what the caster is trying to force them to do. Same with strong compulsion spells."

"It's nice to have friends, but I think it'll be better to be with my soulmates. Much happier in the end," Luna put in.

"It's basically guaranteed happiness and love with the protection of free will," Hermione said, smiling before looking at Luna with love clearly in her eyes.

"Besides, how many other people know for a fact that they're with the _ones_ meant for _them_. It takes the stress out of dating. I don't have to worry about fidelity, and I know for certain that we're compatible. I don't have to worry about looking for a spark or worrying about passion, I _know_ I have it. I know you, Harry, but now I get to _be_ with you. You and Luna both."

It was then that Harry could identify the look. They were both afraid he would reject them! Hermione knowing him, he acknowledged it would have been a very real possibility that he would have turned them away if he didn't know what he knew now. He would have said he couldn't be with them because it was too dangerous or probably throw a fit about being controlled even in death… but learning about one of their deaths, it hurt him so much knowing how awful they must have felt to go through with it. That and he was a _horrible_ friend to Hermione.

How could he not? How could he turn them away? It was essentially a match made in Heaven or the afterlife or whatever.

"Hermione, Luna, would you be my girlfriends? Eventually my wives?" he looked at Caius through the corner of his eye who nodded, "I know you're my soulmates, but I would be happy to be part of that bond with you too," he finished with a large blush.

Hermione slowly let a large grin bloom, one that was mirrored on Luna's face.

"Yes," they echoed.

Harry grinned, knowing he got something right.

Caius wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was glad that his client Harry James Potter made one of the best decisions in his existence.

"Um, I have another question for you girls," Harry said, looking at their feet.

' _Mostly Hermione'_ he thought to himself.

Both were looking at the wizard with concern.

"Yes?" Hermione asked with some trepidation.

"Why didn't you tell us about well… whatever it is that made you do" he struggled around the word not wanting to say it, " _that_."

Hermione turned to face Luna even though her eyes never left his face.

"What would ' _that'_ be, Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Hurt yourself," he bit the inside of his lip before he whispered, "kill yourself."

"My home life is… difficult," she chewed on her lip trying to think about how to word it, "Your relatives were _horrible people_. Mine are… they make your family look like they care," she said after a moment's thought, "I found out my dad isn't even my real father. My reaper wouldn't tell me either even though she said the Ministry of Death is aware. It's one of the things I have to find out for myself."

"How are the Dursleys horrible _people_? My room was the cupboard under the stairs for 11 years. I was treated like a house-elf and forced to do all the chores and yardwork." Harry asked with a bitterness in his voice that made Hermione frown. He completely ignored the fact about her dad wasn't even her birth father.

"You had poor living conditions, but you knew what was expected of you. They were nothing but blunt about how they felt, right?" Hermione inquired.

Harry nodded begrudgingly. He knew where he stood with the Dursleys as soon as he hit first grade. They made sure to tell him what they felt and thought concerning him. They made sure to tell him he was _different_ ; he was a _freak_ and _freaks_ had different rules from normal people.

"I did not. The rules were always changed. I may have had parents, but they are nothing like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. My mother is distant, she's never loved me, never told me she loves me, and has pointed out repeatedly that she didn't want me. She only kept me because of my father and eventually my step-father, her husband, who I call father. Father is… complicated. He lavishes my mother with gifts, pays for the practice, let's her work her dream job in exchange for holiday sex and a home cooked breakfast and dinner. That's why she's stayed. That and she didn't have to do any housework aside from cooking. I had to do that, when I wasn't at home they hired help. Of course I had to pay for that too…"

Harry wasn't sure how to feel about that. When people talk about his mother they always tell him how proud of him she would be. If he ever found out his mum never _wanted_ him, he would be crushed. He didn't understand where she was going with her story though.

**\- Trigger Warning -**

"I'm not going to give you too many details but, my mother knows. Knew? Knows? She's numb to it. Honestly, she thinks I deserve it for being born… so she doesn't care. My father or rather step-father…" she steadied her breath, "Father has a disturbing way of... showing he cares. Although care isn't the right word," she laughed humorlessly, "He… he knows… he knows what the neighbors and my old classmates have done. He tried to say it was for the best… We've lived next to them practically my whole life... I've been molested since I was 4 and... it got worse when I got older. When my accidental magic started to become more noticeable. They knew I was _different._ More than the different they were already dealing with.

"Before I started primary school they needed someone to watch me while they worked. Being autistic I was a handful. I'm considered high functioning, so it was missed until I was 10. They just thought I was smart for the longest time. When I started school, my father made sure to tell me it was a family secret, it was just a game, and it stayed in the house."

The messy haired wizard looked at Hermione mildly shocked. He didn't know she was autistic, he just agreed with Ron _"Brilliant but scary"_. Thinking back on it he could see a few hints of it. She was rigid in her belief of books. It took her a _long_ time to realize books didn't have everything. She liked to schedule out _everything_ and got _extremely upset_ whenever she had to deviate from her personal schedule. He was sure there were others, but those stood out to him the most.

"To keep people from being suspicious I had decent clothes and all my school materials were new. They played the perfect doting parents _in public_. I had a room, it was standard size, my mum got to decorate it. The walls were covered in wallpaper, green with cabbage roses. I only had it so people could _see_ that we were a _normal_ family when we had company. Much like your relatives, but I was their _daughter_. So it wasn't like they could hide me.

"My parents expected a lot of me, and let the neighbors know. Like I said, I was always decently intelligent, but I wasn't socially well rounded and being social _was_ part of my grade. When I came home with my first B, a 70, he started beating me. Always in places that my clothes covered of course. He said anything less than Outstanding, less than a 90, I would be punished similarly. My parents also gave the neighbors permission to punish me however they felt was best."

Harry's eyes dilated hearing this, his insides were cold. It was fine with him, it was fine with him, it was fine with _him,_ _not Hermione!_

"He checked all my homework, quiz, and test grades. Any time my grades dipped lower than a 90, even an 89, he would do what he said. Eventually he started to include my extra-curricular grades… The rules were different. Anything less than a 90 and… well I was punished.

"I never had an interest in physical education," she got a faraway look in her eyes as she stared at the floor, "I never failed, but I was never the best either… I quickly learned a majority of the grades were class participation. Participation only counted if you were called on. I made sure that I participated. Their words, their decisions, affected my home life more than they knew. Of course, you know that alienated most of my classmates. It made the bullying worse, more physical. Before it was just stuff about my hair and teeth, being a freak with no friends…"

Harry now understood her _faith_ or whatever when it came to authority. It wasn't all adults, he knew she never cared for Umbridge, but when it came to Snape or other professors, she was firm with her respect and tried to instill that into him and Ron. They controlled her grades. They controlled her _punishments_.

"Second grade, I came home with my first C, a 64 on my report card… for the first time my father beat me with the poker stick. The neighbor raped me for the first time," she looked at him quickly before looking away, "Don't worry it was just anal."

She took a shallow breath.

"After that I worked harder."

She crossed her ankles and looked at her feet, "Then the rules changed again. I still had to have the best grades, but I also had to start competing in things such as a spelling bee. The first one I lost, I was 8. The neighbors were invited of course. My father cracked a few of my ribs. The neighbor let his son molest me and then… well something happened that was a one time thing," she mumbled and hugged herself, "He put me in dance class and boxing when I was 6. Dancing would make it easier for me to walk even if I was in pain and boxing would explain bruises and broken ribs."

Harry could barely breathe. He never knew. When her boggart was Professor McGonagall telling her that she failed everyone laughed as she ran out of the room. Everyone knew she was the smartest and just thought she was afraid of failing. He didn't know failing grades had a _consequence_ like that. For him it was the opposite. But he'd take a simple beating over _that_.

"I had to be the best or else. He and the neighbors made sure I had a lot of awards and trophies that my parents could put up in their dental practice. Apparently having a kid is good for business. Having a smart one is better. My mother noticed that with more evidence of my existence in their office they had more clients. More clients meant more money.

"Clients started to ask, jokingly, if they really had a daughter named Hermione. They had all of my awards but they didn't have any pictures. After that we started to take holiday so they had pictures, good pictures of a _happy_ family, for their office. France, Italy, America, the Netherlands. Our first set of pictures, I didn't smile good enough. I wasn't comfortable and like most children I forced it and it looked as fake as it was. All of them were clearly forced. They weren't pictures of the 'happy family' they wanted. I eventually learned how to fake it and make it look real. However, they complained to the neighbors and I was beat before the neighbor punished me. He made my body betray me, I felt dirtier than ever. After that they saw an improvement in my outside behavior. It was also when I first started to cut.

"Then the rules changed _again_ ," she growled the last part even as her eyes started to take on a lifeless look, "I hit puberty. He and his son molested me more often, teasing me about finally becoming a woman. Thankfully I was finally good enough that he didn't have an excuse to rape me again. I cut more. My magic healed my cuts fast, most of the time they wouldn't even scar. I didn't know it was wrong until Madame Pomfrey gave us that lecture on bodily changes first year and how we should wait until we were of consensual age to do anything with another person. In the wizarding world that's 15. In the muggle world, it's 16."

She took a calming breath knowing she was going to go off on a tangent even as she held herself tighter.

"When I got my Hogwarts' letter I was so excited I cried. I could go to a boarding school. I didn't know if I was really a witch or not, but I had an invitation to _leave_ for a valid reason. I would only have to see them two months of the year, _if that_ , less if I had friends. Thankfully it was Professor McGonagall and she managed to convince them that it was important. I go or I accidentally kill everyone around me because I don't know how to keep my magic in check. She also managed to tell them that they could tell friends and family that I was accepted into a Private school for the Gifted, invitation only. Of course, he, my neighbor, made the threat that if I had less than satisfactory grades he would find out. My parents weren't afraid to tell the neighbors if I'd done something wrong so I would learn my lesson twice over. After I started Hogwarts though I barely saw the neighbors. Maybe one or two weekends a summer. My parents wanted to get in as much Holiday time with me, more tournaments and dance competitions, updated pictures for their practice, then I would go to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place."

"My mother didn't care even when I went to her about things, she would tell me to talk to my father, that I was making up stories, or that _I was asking for it_. My father would tell me it was just a game or that I should be happy that I was getting that kind of attention at all."

Hermione took another breath and sneered at her feet, it was comparable to Snape's, the master of sneers.

"They made sure I ate and had everything I needed to be physically healthy. To avoid suspicion of course. They bought me books once a month. Like I said they made me take music, boxing, and dancing classes, mostly for the recitals and competitions. They made sure I always had a valid library card, talked to the principals when the bullying got out of hand, although it was mostly Father. He didn't like unauthorized people having a go at me and hated it when I got into fights... So I grew up dirty. That's why being called a mudblood never bothered me. I already _knew_ that I was dirty, it just had nothing to do with my blood status. They got me Crookshanks as an early birthday present when I mentioned everyone had a familiar at school and I was being made fun on for it. They didn't want me to stand out. I'm just glad they never got wind of betrothal contracts, although… that might help me this time…."

Harry furrowed his brows not sure what was happening. He couldn't understand why Hermione was sticking up for her family at the end of all that, at least that's how it sounded to him. They _knew_ and did nothing! They _encouraged_ it! At least the Dursleys encourage corporal punishment because he was a freak. Granted they went overboard, but he knew from his own primary school that other kids got their own beatings. He knew from their complaining to their friends that some of their older family members let the same things happen to them that the Dursleys did when Marge would come over with her dumb dogs.

He never knew anything like that was happening. It explained what she said in first year, _"We could get killed or worse, expelled."_ What she went through and what she _had_ done in one life, death was a better option than being expelled and having to go home to _that_.

"I occasionally feel dirty and scrub extra hard in the shower. When I cut… When I feel trapped in my body I can't escape, I just… can't help it. Then there are times when my body _burns_ and I know that cutting will relieve it. I was told…. Why I killed myself the last time. I actually got into an argument with Yui…

"It was actually another Hogwarts student. He forced himself on me the night of the Yule Ball. He apparently slipped something in one of my drinks under the pretense of being concerned after Ronald made me cry. I could handle things like that happening at home, but _not_ at Hogwarts. It also happened to be my first time like _that_ and he just… he stole my first time. The one physically intimate thing I was allowed to keep, the one thing I was allowed to have to give away to someone that _mattered_ to me.

"I was so out of it he managed to bring me, drag me really, to an empty classroom next to the Slytherin common room. I remember he collected galleons from each person who wanted a go at me. Drugging me every so often so I wouldn't fight. I was aware enough though… I figured I'd be able to ignore it and fight through it. Apparently Malfoy found out and got Snape to stop it. Then I found out, somehow, I was pregnant. With the contraception potions we have to take it shouldn't have been possible. But whatever he gave me counteracted it. Madame Pomfrey had to tell Professor McGonagall, who told my parents…

"She left, giving us some privacy to talk about things… Instead my mother blamed me and called me a whore. My father took me to the guestroom… I was gagged and he put tape over that to silence my screams. He branded _horrible_ words, things like 'whore' and 'useless', on my body. Then he used the same poker he beat me with to… to rape me. He beat me with it too of course," she shrugged, "At some point I was so out of it I know he finished when I stopped screaming. I'm sure I miscarried at some point. He spit on me and told me to clean myself up. Then my mother came in and told me she never wanted to see my face again. I had a choice of an orphanage or a brothel and had to let her know the next morning. That was the final straw… When we go back, I'll forget the why again, it was in my contract. It's better that way."

**-Trigger End-**

Harry felt a cold rage fill him even as he nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, those neighbors, whoever those students were, Lucius Malfoy. They would _pay_. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He noticed she didn't mention anything about the bullying or the neighbor's name. She also didn't go into details as to what she did.

"Luna? I heard you had an _incident_ too," Harry said instead.

"I couldn't get into the tower one night. I was able to get in the next day, all of my personal belongings were stolen or ripped up. My picture of my mum, my favorite picture of her, the most recent one I had of her before she died, was ripped up and scattered on my bed. Some parts were burned… her face was burned. I was heartbroken and cried. I used it to comfort myself when things got too bad. Daddy wasn't writing me back and I was worried he died too.

"I couldn't get back into the tower that night again and it was cold. I couldn't even wish for the picture of my mum, it was beyond repair. No one wanted to be my friend, Ginny pretended she didn't even know me, everyone called me loony, I had nothing from home anymore, and I kept getting locked out of the tower. Hogwarts is very _cold_. I had Ravenclaws telling me that Slytherin's monster would go after loons next. I hung myself in the Great Hall over Ravenclaw table. Before I jumped I made sure I used a _diffindo_ on my jugular so I could bleed out quickly incase my neck didn't snap. I practiced until I got it right. Thankfully I got it right and my neck snapped."

Harry felt green at how she said it so matter of fact.

"Those things will _never_ happen again. You'll be with me from now on. I'll find a way to make it stop. Hermione… If I _ever_ do anything to upset you or make you feel dirty please tell me _immediately_ and I will stop," he was practically begging them.

Hermione chewed on her lip.

"You've never made me feel that way Harry. You, Luna, and even Draco. Even during the war, you always made me feel _safe_ when it came to things like that," she admitted, "That's why you're the first person besides my grandparents I ever hugged willingly…"

Harry nodded, noting that she called him Draco instead of Malfoy, and then turned to the blonde witch, "Luna if you ever get locked out go to the Room of Requirements if you can't find us."

She nodded.

"With that in mind you, Harry Potter, should probably take advantage of the tournament and get yourself emancipated as soon as possible. Do so through Gringotts. Once the bonds are sealed, as those are _not_ common, you will be considered legally and magically betrothed. You will receive notice from Gringotts. As a _legally emancipated minor_ you will be able to marry your betrotheds with or without parental consent. That is _only_ because a bond invokes _ancient_ magic that no one can contend with. It's written in their oldest laws and one of their most respected and _traditional_ customs. Do so before the Second Task and worry about a wedding later," Caius said.

He was surprised Hermione told Harry as much as she did, but was proud of her for saying so. Caius was _also_ proud of Harry for holding his tongue and telling her to let him know if he ever cause any of those feelings to pop up. It was actually very mature of him.

"I'm going to send you lot back immediately after the dementor leaves the train compartment going towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Caius said.

"Thank you, Reaper Caius," Hermione said with a smile.

The grim reaper smiled and nodded happily at the young witch. Harry Potter would never know, but Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were once his clients and he cared for them a great deal. After their suicides he decided it would be best to give them to a different death angel since he was growing too attached to them. It was important that no death angel grow too attached to a client. That was why he refused to take on child cases. Hermione and Luna though… it was hard to send them back. It had to be done and he almost couldn't do it. He would be sure Harry fucking Potter took good care of them though.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, before you go, I need you to sign these papers," Caius said, now holding out a stack of papers to the wizard.

Harry grabbed them and then noticed that Caius held a fountain pen out to him, which he gladly took. Signing the papers, he looked at the pen.

' _We should get a few of these when we go back,'_ he thought to himself.

When he handed the stack back to Caius, the death angel flipped through them checking to make sure everything was signed properly. Once he was done, he nodded, licked his thumb and pressed it into the top page's right bottom corner. The stack glowed gold, folded itself and disappeared.

"Now. These hourglasses on my desk belong to each of you. They're going to flip over as you're sent back. Once you seal the bonds, _all_ of them, I will know since they will right themselves," he said bringing their attention to the hourglasses.

"I will keep an eye on them and I expect them to be righted within 12 hours after the Yule ball," he said looking at Harry pointedly, "So you have at _least_ a year."

"With that all done, I'm going to need you ladies, and Harry, to go back through that door and you'll wake up in your bodies with all of your memories. Don't worry you won't feel like it was a dream since you'll know. I figure about five minutes of disorientation, just enough time for him to get patched up. After that you'll remember and be up to speed. Luna Lovegood, you will take Hermione's advice, and Hermione Granger you will take Luna Lovegood's advice."

Both witches nodded.

"Hopefully I don't see you lot for at _least_ 110 years," Caius said, "But I've informed Harry Potter here that if need be, I _will_ make a personal visit on Earth. That is the _only_ time I should see you before then. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"Good," he said firmly.

With that Luna and Hermione got up and opened the door. Harry was able to notice that Hermione was the shortest of the three of them. He also wasn't sure why he just realized that.

"See you soon, Harry," Luna said, "Hermione, I'll meet you as soon as possible."

Hermione blushed but smiled, "Yes, Luv."

Harry blushed at the pair, but smiled knowing he was going to be part of it soon, "I'll see you guys soon."

With a nod at the messy haired wizard they walked through the door followed by their fellow soulmate, future bondmate, Harry James Potter.

* * *

After they left, Reaper Yui let herself into Caius's office.

"Go well?" she asked, leaning against the door.

Yui was roughly 6' 2" tall, long black hair, ambiguous tan skin, bright lavender eyes, and well endowed. She had an Eye of Ra marking where he had an Eye of Horus marking. She was wearing a black Greek chiton, with a gold rope tied around her waist.

Caius put his head into his hands, "As well as expected."

She nodded, "Hermione wasn't told who her father was, but was given a nudge to find out."

"Harry was firmly spoken to. Thankfully his death wasn't because he's completely incompetent but because of Albus fucking Dumbledore. With those girls he should be on the right track this time," he finished softly.

"If it weren't for him Hermione would have known who her father was. I did tell her that it wasn't his fault or that he didn't want her. Albus obliviated him and set her mother up with the closest well-to-do single man he could find. An imperious on a regular human? Technically legal, even if it's illegal to cast magic on one in general. If he was caught it would be a slap on the wrist because he's 'muggle'," she spat.

"Her father is prepped to recover the memories and the knowledge of what Albus did?" he asked.

"As soon as the goblins owl him it'll all come back," she confirmed.

"Luna will probably initiate the bond as soon as within the week," he laughed weakly.

"I bet you it'll be Hermione first," Yui threw him a shark like grin.

"The girl is more brain than emotion, you're on. What's the bet?"

"Soothing her father's ruffled feathers and bringing him on board," she quipped.

Caius made a face, that was a really steep bet, and a lot of work.

"Deal," he crossed his arms across his chest petulantly.

It was always 50/50 with Yui, and Hermione's father was a stubborn bastard.

* * *

As Caius had predicted it took the trio five minutes to become fully orientated. Hermione and Luna were ecstatic to know that it was real as they ate their chocolate in their separate carts. Harry however wasn't sure how to feel. He remembered everything he learned up until sixth year before being on the run. It was disorientating 'waking up' with a pounding headache and a smaller body.

He decided to do away with Ron, knowing his 'friend' would be furious this year with Crookshanks and the broom incident. It would be hard though because he knew Pettigrew was close, but the sorry excuse for a wizard didn't know that _he_ knew he was anything other than Ron's pet rat.

Almost on cue Hermione was retelling what Remus had said before he left. They let Ron and Neville talk while they gathered themselves. Harry also took the time to sit where Remus had been and eat the chocolate.

If it weren't for just being told by his reaper, death angel, whatever, he would have probably had more to say. As it was, he was extremely uncomfortable being near Ron.

Thankfully the rest of the trip to Hogwarts was the same as it was the last go round. All the way down to Malfoy elbowing Hermione to begin trying to tease him about fainting. This time however Hermione elbowed the blond back before Remus showed up.

They both felt that they could breathe easier though once their Head of House pulled them to the side. Harry to be checked over for his adverse reaction to the dementor and Hermione to gather her time turner.

"Are you sure you're alright, Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. While I'm here however would it be possible to change my elective? I only chose Divination 'cause Ron said it would be easy and Dumbledore insisted. I just wanted to appease them but realized my mistake over the summer while I had time to think. I'd rather take Runes and order all the materials through owl order," Harry said.

Minerva made a face due to her own feeling on the wooly subject that she felt shouldn't be an elective to any without the gift and the fact that she asked him specifically while he was choosing if he was _certain_. Then again, she knew that Dumbledore also insisted and it was hard to refuse when one of the staff _insisted_.

"Before I make my decision, Mr. Potter, I feel I must ask if you have the Gift or the Sight as some call it," she replied in her typical no-nonsense manner.

"I don't, Professor," he replied easily.

"Very well. I will make changes to your schedule after I'm finished speaking with Miss Granger about hers," she gave him a tight smile, pleased with his choice, "You may leave now."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said before standing up and doing as she said. He decided to wait for his witch like he did last time.

As soon as the brunette left the room they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Well, let's go make nice," Hermione said under her breath, "I also… dropped Divination. I plan on taking notes and correcting all the errors in Muggle Studies. I can also help you with Runes if you'd like."

"I'd like that a lot. Divination was rubbish to begin with. I'd rather do a few new things than not. Maybe we can ask McGonagall to teach us to be animagi," Harry replied humorously mumbling the first part so the portraits couldn't overhear.

"As long as I can prove that I can handle it, I think we can manage," she answered mischievously.

Thankfully it was the first night back and it was expected of them to be tired and sleep early. They did congratulate Hagrid again and Hermione made plans to try to prevent Buckbeak from being put on trial.

* * *

Hermione woke up the following morning very happy with her old memories as well as the new ones with Harry yesterday. She quickly took care of her teeth, she noticed they were back to being large and decided to fix that now rather than wait a year for Malfoy to accidentally hit her with a jinx. After that she took a long shower, appreciating what had become a luxury. She then took good care of her hair appreciating it not being a knotted, matted, mess. Then managed to tame it into curls instead of the bushy mass it normally was. She was grateful Luna actually knew a few tricks for her hair type.

Being up much earlier than her roommates, per usual, she was able to finish just as Lavender and Parvati were waking up. Maybe she could ask them to teach her their makeup and nail charms this go 'round. It would give her something else to learn while she went through what would be revision. She always loved when Luna had her nails charmed and wanted to look just as good for her witch. Besides a few seconds charming her nails would take nothing away from her revision time, especially with it being a different version of _colovira_ (Which was a Fifth year spell).

Hermione had asked them if they would take away her knowledge of classes since they were sending her back so far. They had told her 'no' as it would work out to her advantage, especially since she wouldn't burn herself out like she had the previous time. She quickly did take advantage of it and spelled her bag almost the same she did her beaded bag. Hermione noticed she felt a bit weird without it, but not to the point that it bothered her so much, more like taking off a bracelet she wore all the time, just weird.

As the two got ready, her roommate Fay Dunbar started waking up, she took that as her cue to go meet with Harry to get their schedules.

* * *

Luna was able to make a huge decision and use her knowledge of her previous life to avoid most of the discomfort that came with being in Ravenclaw tower. She felt that she was lucky to have been able to wake up in her bed knowing later that week the door would become confused. Luna took care in her shower, even as she was quick about it, before getting ready for the rest of the day. With some silent casting she was ready with _all_ of the things she needed for the day before leaving the Raven's nest. It would be _much_ different this time around. She even made sure to spell her belongings before leaving the train so they couldn't be 'misplaced'. Even though Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw the Sorting Hat had mentioned Slytherin as a house that would help her to grow if it weren't for her Sight.

Seeing Luna waiting around the corner of one of the secret passage ways Hermione grinned and increased her speed.

"Luna!" she shouted in excitement.

"Hermione," Luna said just as happy in her normal whimsical voice.

As soon as Hermione was a few feet from the blonde she dropped her school bag, tossing her arms over the blonde's shoulders and leaned up for a kiss. Luna, also excited to see her petite witch met her kiss with equal enthusiasm. Despite her being older, Hermione had always been small. Both were filled with a happy warmth that made their patroni pale in comparison. Unbeknownst to them for that moment they softly glowed gold and pale green.

"Hermione, will you eventually be my wife?" Luna asked, her hands on the other witch's waist.

"Yes!" Hermione said loudly, happier than she had been in a long time.

Luna held her arm out to the older witch, making her blush, but happily tucked her arm into Luna's letting the other witch escort her.

Harry watched with amusement behind them as he picked up the brunette's discarded bag, appreciating that it wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be. It seemed they forgot how old they were as soon as they saw each other. He quickly caught up with them though.

The first time around Hermione had been uncomfortable around the blonde _not_ because she didn't like her, but because of the _complete_ opposite. She had been attracted to the younger witch as soon as they were introduced. It wasn't until Fifth year of course, but at some point Luna had cornered her and asked her to be her girlfriend. She even added that they didn't have to be seen in public together, hoping the older witch would say yes.

Hermione had jumped at the chance and would privately admit to herself that she abused her prefect privileges to see her girlfriend in secret. It was hard and Hermione was uncomfortable being seen in public around her girlfriend at all, afraid that someone would see their love for one another. Which was why she fidgeted, looked away, to anybody else it merely looked like she was uncomfortable being in the blonde's presence at _all_. It didn't help that she _wanted_ to do all the cute things in public that she saw and read about. She wanted to play footsies while they did their homework or read for fun. She wanted to lean on her for comfort. She wanted to hug her close and kiss her in the corridor. She wanted to lay on her lap and cuddle while they read.

Hermione had admittedly been selfish. The curly haired witch didn't want to share her love with the world who scorned them. They were made fun of enough for separate things. They wouldn't give anyone a chance to destroy something as pure as their affections for one another. Their _one_ bright spot in a bleak world. Homophobia was rare in the wizarding world, but it still cropped up.

Leaving her for the hunt was extremely hard, even when her spacey girlfriend said she understood and kissed her for hope. Not for luck, but hope for her mission being done as soon as possible so she could return to her blonde once more. Being sold out by her girlfriend's father and then finding out that the enemy _had_ her, she wanted to be upset with the blonde's father but couldn't. She would sell out Ron in a heartbeat for her precious moon.

"Are you going to eat breakfast with us?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should keep a low profile again. I can't say it'll be pleasant, but it will be smarter. Besides all we have to do is wait until Christmas before we can be seen in the library," Luna said as she led her soulmate to the Great Hall.

Hermione made a face, clearly angry at how they treated Luna in Ravenclaw and upset about having to sneak around before seeing her in public. She knew last time, but this time they were going to be open about their relationship and she could do something about it.

"Or we can just 'meet' in the library over a book. Let me know and I'll be glad to take care of them for you," Hermione said, a threat clear in her tone.

"Maybe later," Luna replied as they parted before opening the door.

They sat in a way where they could still see each other, with Hermione and Harry's backs to the Slytherins. The rest of the castle seemed to rouse itself from sleep as the students trickled in for the morning meal. Surprisingly they arrived before Slytherin and Hermione didn't even have to say anything to Harry about ignoring the blond prat. Roughly 15 minutes later Neville and Ron made their way to the table. Harry was sitting next to Hermione, who scooted over a bit so their thighs touched when she saw the red head.

Neville and Ron took their own seats, Ron sitting across from Harry with a clear view of the Slytherin table.

Once he was sure Ron would be fine, even though he had no reason to _not_ be, he returned to eating. It was easy to ignore the jeers and harsh laughter of the Slytherins when they saw him. Although he noticed that it was only Malfoy's friends, which was peculiar. How he didn't notice it last time he wasn't sure. Then he looked up and noticed Ron before the metaphorical lightbulb flashed over his head.

He paid attention when Fred and George tried to cheer him up assuming it was the Slytherins that were getting to him. He couldn't help but smile at them. The twins had always treated him like another brother and did their best to protect him and share whatever information they thought was important at the time.

Professor McGonagall was soon there to pass out that year's schedule to all of her lions. Hermione took it happily, glad for some normalcy after her previous last year. Harry also took it with small smile. He was glad that attached to his was also a list of the required text and materials needed for runes and the owl post orders with it. While he hadn't done excellent last time, this time he would have better understanding and be able to improve on his grades and even learn something new. Plus, he wouldn't have to sit and listen to Trelawney 'predict' his death every week and already knew about the real short prophecy that she would make later that year.

Harry had to hide a smirk though. While he couldn't do anything about Pettigrew just yet, no one said anything about _not_ encouraging Crookshanks.

It was after the schedules were handed out that the parliament of owls swooped down. An official looking eagle owl landed in front of Hermione and peeking over at the Ravenclaw table he could see that Luna also had received a letter.

The witch took the letter and gave the owl a rasher of bacon before it quickly took off again. Hermione blushed deeply as she read the letter and then stuffed it into her bag.

"What was that about, Hermione?" Ron asked, his food only half chewed.

Hermione closed her eyes and made a scrunched-up face at his disgusting eating habits.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" she snapped, the rage over him abandoning them still burned within her despite the dull detachment. Thankfully it was a simmer instead of a boil.

Ron quickly swallowed, not at all phased by the witch's ire at his table manners, or lack thereof.

"Alright, alright. What was with the owl though? I've never seen it before," he said.

"It's none of your business, Ron," she hissed, her face quickly turning red from embarrassment to red from anger.

"I would tell you! What kind of friend are you?" he snapped at her, "First you get that monster you call a cat without thinking about Scabbers and now you won't share who sent you the letter?"

Harry watched as she sighed through her nose.

"It's a letter from Flourish and Blotts about a book that was out of stock. Happy?" she glared at him.

"Oh," the redheaded wizard replied, looking away from her.

"What's your schedule look like, Neville?" Hermione asked, determined to ignore Ron as much as possible.

While she already knew she decided to start to cultivate the friendship she had with the young boy who she knew would grow into a kind young man. Maybe if she spent enough time with him now they would be able to get him _his_ wand sooner. It would definitely help with his grades and confidence. Ronald however ignored them since he had been reassured last year that Harry was taking the same classes as him.

"We've got Care of Magical Creatures later," Harry said with twinkling eyes.

"With that stupid book that bites," Ron grumbled.

"I found out that if you stroke the spine it stops," Hermione announced, "I was reaching around in my trunk last night and my hand accidentally stroked it. I tried it again earlier and it worked."

Of course Hermione was lying, but she wanted to see how class would go with the Gryffindors all knowing how to open the book. Knowing her classmates as she did, she was sure they would rub it in Slytherin's face.

This excited the rest of the house who had the Monster Book of Monsters and did as she said. Once their books were calm or purring, they were all excited and actually flipped through the pages. Fred and George thought they were great. It wasn't often that they would get excited over books and she would take what she could get. Especially if there were a way to help Hagrid.

"Looks like we've got Divination first, mate," Ron said after flipping through the book.

Harry chose that moment to take a bite of toast and made a noncommittal noise around it. He decided he was going to donate his Divination book to the library.

He actually didn't have a class until after that and was going to use that time to order things that he would need for his new class. Not that he was really looking forward to Transfiguration either. He knew he would have to mess up a few times though, Hermione though would have it easier since she usually got spells right on the first try. The only one that he was aware of that she didn't was the patronus, but it _was_ considered a NEWT level spell that even aurors failed or could only make the shield.

That was something he wanted to 'learn' again with Remus. He had the time now, but would have to pretend to not get it for a few months. It would be frustrating, if only a little since he knew he could perform it. Although now he had the problem of trying to make his boggart be a dementor again… he'd… think of something. Maybe. Hopefully.

* * *

Luna happily ate while she watched her witch and wizard. It was easy knowing she wasn't alone. She had friends this time. She had her soulmates, her and Hermione were bonded. While she couldn't wait for Christmas to come, she knew her father wouldn't be at the Rookery this year. She even got her letter from Gringotts and would keep it safe. She had already spelled it to be impervious to fire along with a few others. She knew Gringotts had their own spells on their documents but she wasn't taking chances. When the time came she would be able to show her Head of House the document and reap the benefits.

* * *

As everyone was getting up to leave for their first class, Harry gathered his things and started to walk with Hermione. He knew she would have to turn back later, but knew he would be able to walk her to her first chosen class.

"Hey mate, where are you going?" Ron asked, "We have Divination. It's at the top of the North Tower," he explained waving his schedule.

"I don't have Divination, Ron," Harry said calmly.

"What? Yes, you do. You said you signed up for it before summer," Ron called, his ears getting red.

"I did, but I changed my mind and McGonagall allowed it," Harry replied, not mentioning when he changed it.

"But –"

"Ron, you have to go or you'll be late," Hermione said as she turned and walked away, "we'll see you in Transfiguration."

With a quiet sigh she remembered she couldn't completely shake him until Christmas.

It was a lot easier than she thought it would be. However, she chalked it up to her used to doing what needed to be done rather than what she wanted to do. She learned a lot of things during her _punishments_. She would do what must be done, just as she always had. Thankfully while class would be boring, she wouldn't have to worry about not knowing the spells or such since she knew them all the first time around anyways.

* * *

Harry was surprised that he actually enjoyed his Transfigurations class and was amused that this time it was _Ron_ who had the grim in his tea leaves. He would have guessed Neville, but seeing the redhead quiet was nice and didn't bother to say anything. He knew Hermione would have to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at him. She wasn't the type to poke at open wounds unprovoked, but he also knew they had just got back from fighting a war. He was glad the memories weren't as sharp so they weren't hair triggered to point their wands at everything that moved. He wouldn't have lasted the day without shoving his wand into the face of at least half of his classmates. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Will you be teaching us how to be animagi?" he asked.

"Being an animagus is not for everyone and it takes a great deal of time and dedication, could even take years without the proper guidance," she replied.

He noticed she hadn't said no, but hadn't agreed either.

"Would you be willing to teach some of us?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes please, Professor. I would love to learn the craft as well," Hermione jumped on it, "Even if it's afterhours."

Minerva had to hide a smile but her eyes twinkled, "If you are sure you would be able to dedicate the time and attention as it won't be for a grade, I would be willing to teach a few of you after dinner in two weeks once you've become accustomed to your new schedules. Provided of course you haven't earned a detention that night."

"Yes, Ma'am," they both beamed at her.

It got most of the class to talk about that instead of focusing on Ron having the grim in his tea leaves, even though their professor had said that their Divination professor did not actually predict any of her students dying and was merely teasing them.

Ronald of course ignored her and couldn't focus for the rest of the lesson even as Harry and Hermione took notes not paying him any mind. Hermione didn't even seem the least bit guilty at ignoring Ron's predicament.

* * *

As they were heading towards the Great Hall for lunch Harry admitted that he needed to go to the owlery since he forgot something while shopping. Hermione offered to go with him while Ron waved them off saying he would save them a place at the table.

After lunch they walked down to their first class with Hagrid, Hermione and Harry were excited as were most of the other Gryffindors. The duo had almost forgot that Ron was also excited as he had been considered their friend and was friends with the half giant. Neither of them said anything since they knew Hagrid would need all the support he could get.

Thankfully through lunch those who had Care of Magical Creatures were now amused by the books and found them hilarious, especially Fred and George. The brunette couldn't help but wonder if they got the idea for their biting tea cups from _The Monster Book of Monsters_.

Harry watched at the Slytherins laughed in front of them, much like last time he didn't know what they were laughing about, but this time he wasn't as curious or put out that he didn't know. For some reason the Gryffindors were following Harry and Hermione's lead as they walked down to where the class was being held even as Hagrid called for them.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" Malfoy sneered.

"Eh?"

"How do we open our books?" he repeated.

"Simple. You stroke the spine," Hermione said with a grin as all the Gryffindors had them open.

"That's exactly right! 10 points to Gryffindor," Hagrid said jovially.

"Of course. The _bookworm_ would know how to stroke the spine. Why didn't I guess?" he snarled at her.

"I – I thought they were funny," Hagrid said.

"They are," Harry assured his friend before anyone else could say anything, " _Some_ people just don't have a sense of humor."

He was grateful that a few of the other lions laughed behind him. He didn't even get on Ron for sniping at Malfoy since it kept Malfoy from talking.

Now that he was aware, he knew the blond prat had come to class hoping to get the half-giant in trouble.

"So, what are we learning today, Professor?" Hermione asked, encouraging their friend.

Last time she watched her friend get discouraged by their reactions, but knew that they weren't the first class he taught for the day. He was new at this and was gentle with the creatures and his students.

"Lemme go get 'im and you'll see what treat I have in store for you lot," Hagrid said happily.

They listened to Malfoy try to heckle Harry before Lavender squealed in excitement.

A dozen hippogriffs were trotting towards them with Hagrid behind them holding the chains as though they were simple leashes.

"Hippogriffs! Beau'iful, aren' they?" he gushed, "So if you want to come near –"

Harry and Hermione stepped forwards while the rest of the class stepped back. Seeing his friends charge forward Ron also cautiously stepped up behind them not wanting to be left behind.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Harry noticed that once again Malfoy and his bookends weren't paying attention and raised his hand startling Hagrid.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I was hoping you could repeat that since it seems a few of my classmates aren't listening," he said.

"Of course! Thanks for pointing that out to me, 5 points to Gryffindor," Hagrid said loudly as his eyes scanned the young students.

"Malfoy!" he yelled, startling the blond before he put on his mask of superiority, "What did I just tell the class?"

Malfoy blushed deeply before he struggled to come up with some sort of excuse, "I don't know, I could barely understand you," he snarked.

"Hermione?" Hagrid asked gently.

"Hippogriffs are proud and easily offended. Don't ever insult one because it might be the last thing we do," she said loudly before looking Malfoy dead in the eye, pinning him there with a look he hadn't seen on her before.

It was unnerving and Harry knew it was the face of an actual warrior who killed. While McGonagall had looks that could cut a student's conversation, Snape had one that scared even grown wizards, Hermione Granger had somehow combined the two, startling the young boy.

"They are an XXX creature, meaning any _competent_ witch or wizard should be able to handle them," she continued, the barb hit where it was aimed, his pride. Her backup plan was to pull Malfoy away from the hippogriff if he continued with his stupidity.

"Right," Hagrid said, only somewhat aware that something important was happening between the two. "Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right — who wants ter go first?"

Once again most of the class backed away leaving Harry and Hermione where they were.

"I will," Harry said with a grin before climbing over the paddock fence. Hermione hated flying, but she knew she would trust Buckbeak with her life as he had saved her once before. That and she didn't have to worry about enchantments failing like she did on a broom. She watched at Harry once again bowed with Hagrid's instructions to the magnificent creature and kept an eye on Malfoy.

She had to hide a smile as Hagrid picked up her soulmate and placed him on the winged creature before sending him off. It wasn't long before she heard him screaming 'Woo!' and giggled to herself.

She moved close up to Hagrid before she asked if she could ride Buckbeak next if he allowed it only for Hagrid to be excited about it.

"Ah, Hagrid, even though you let your students know about the dangers you should keep a close eye out for troublemakers. It's your first year so make sure you do your best to keep students safe. It sounds easy, but keeping an idiot safe from himself is a lot more difficult than you'd think," she muttered to her tall friend, "There are a few in this class who want to see you muck up. You said this was a treat, one which I like," she assured, "But don't be discouraged if you have to take them away to disciple your students."

A light shined in his eye before he nodded sagely, "Thanks for the advice, 'ermione. I'll keep extra watch."

Normally he would have brushed her off, but he noticed with that Harry and Hermione were trying to help and pointed out Malfoy for him. A brat that could get him in trouble with the board. He kept the students back still as he walked Hermione through bowing to the beautiful hippogriff once Harry landed and was sent back with the rest of his class.

The young witch was emboldened with her future knowledge and having dealt with Buckbeak before on many occasions. She was elated when the hippogriff bowed back before her eyes started to water.

"It's nice to see you, Buckbeak," She said lowly with familiarity as she pet him before Hagrid lifted her up, reminding her not to pull any feathers and slapping the creature's horse rear end.

She held on closely to the hippogriff that she had once lost hours of sleep over trying to keep him alive and then breaking a number of laws when she failed the legal way.

Once she was above Hogwarts knowing that she wasn't in danger or doing anything illegal she eased up and sat up a bit straight.

"It's magnificent, Buckbeak," she said, petting his neck, "Thank you."

She was surprised when the hippogriff made cute eagle squeaks at her, causing her to smile and giving her hope. This time things would go better, she would make them better, with Harry and Luna at her side.

When Buckbeak and her had landed she thanked him again and slid off, leaning against him and petting him.

"That's not so hard. If a mudblood and Potty can do it, you're probably not as dangerous as the _professor_ said," Malfoy laughed nastily, as he was leaning against the fence, "You're just a great ugly brute."

Buckbeak's eyes went wild and he stood protectively between Hermione and Malfoy. Unlucky for them, Buckbeak had landed close to Hagrid so his charge would be able to go back with the other human cubs. He stood on his hind legs and brought his claws down to where the blond prat's head was.

Harry had grabbed the boy from the back of his cloak and yanked him back. At the same time Hagrid had stood in front of Buckbeak and tried to calm him down. Hermione slid from behind him.

"Buckbeak?" she asked softly, almost warily.

With a shake of his head Buckbeak stopped, tossed his head and nuzzled the young witch, who automatically started to pet him.

"Looks like he's takin' a liking to yeh," Hagrid said happily, despite what had just happened.

"Malfoy, 10 points deduction and detention wi' Mr. Filch fer not followin' directions, saying _that word_ , and almost gettin' yerself mangled," Hagrid said bluntly.

"Now – because of young Malfoy, I don' think I can trust most of yeh to follow directions. I always believed that yeh could learn more fr'm hands on work th'n books. Year 3 get Care o' Magical Creatures 'cause by now yer should be _compete't_ ," he said remembering Hermione's words, "Until I feel yeh can listen ter directions, yeh'll be doin' readin' and drawin' only. Th' hippogriffs were meant as a treat, so it'll be a while 'fore yeh get one again."

"My father will hear of this!" Malfoy yelled.

"An' yeh'll tell 'im what? 'I didn' listen to m' Professor and almost got hurt even though I was warned not to'? Yeh ain' different from any of m' other students Malfoy an' I'll be havin' words with yer Head o' House."

Malfoy blushed deeply in embarrassment and anger.

Hagrid dismissed class after that and made sure the rest of the hippogriffs were tied up while Hermione let herself out of the paddock.

"What a big baby," Lavender huffed, "Hippogriff didn't even touch him. Now I'll _never_ get to ride a hippogriff!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked with Harry and Ron to dinner. After a while she was glad to note that Hagrid had gone to dinner and was sitting next to Snape and talking to him. Looks like Hagrid made good on his word. She never doubted him, but she thought he might not talk to Snape if he could avoid it. Hermione was also pleasantly surprised that Snape was rubbing the bridge between his nose and nodding in agreement. This was a definitely a great improvement compared to last time she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had gone through the day feeling clean and _alive_. She was in school, Voldemort wasn't corporeal yet, the younger students that she liked were alive and _happy_. She hadn't started S.P.E.W. yet, but now had time to change the name and goals and had been thinking about it for a _long_ time.

Now that she was technically older, she knew she was being hard-handed with the project _and_ that wizards were extremely lazy and would keep referring to it as _spew_ unless she changed the acronym. It would be much easier to do, especially since the elves weren't wary of her and she remembered all Luna had told her about them.

Thus she had decided that the Elvish Advancement Support Enterprise would be making an appearance next year. E.A.S.E. Ease. Let them make fun of that.

Harry laughed at her childishness and was amused with how sneaky she could be. He knew since she was the one who got their food and would never tell him how. After a year on the run, being ragged and stressed all the time he could understand her excitement. While he couldn't travel back in time with her while she went to her other classes, he was glad that he at least had all his classes with her. She took her notes dutifully as she was won't to do and he made an effort so he would later have them for his OWLs. If he did well enough, he wouldn't need Dumbledore to bail him out from Snape's expectations.

* * *

Meanwhile Luna had skipped to all of her classes, very happy with how her day was going. She had spent some time with Hermione of course and they kissed each other gently in one of the broom closets at the blonde's behest. Her witch's spirit was positively bright when she was done with her.

Hermione admitted it was a little awkward since the last time they had kissed, their bodies were more mature. However, Luna assured her they would do nothing but kiss and wouldn't snog until the following year, which Hermione could agree with.

Triads weren't strange in the wizarding world. Rare, especially in current times, but not strange. There had been plenty of times when a wizard had two wives, most purebloods refused to have a daughter be a concubine, and insisted on a second wife. With how hard it was for purebloods to conceive it was quickly accepted. Triads also proved to be magically strong couples. Their magic had to mesh well for it to even work in the first place.

Luna was extremely happy with Hermione, but Harry added to the mix would be fun. Should everyone just assume Harry was with them each separately instead of her and Hermione, well, that was their fault and she wouldn't tell them otherwise.

She was amused with the letter she received from Gringotts this morning, unaware that they would have one sent out so fast. But she was sure that they probably just sent the owl through the floo or something since it was considered a matter of _most_ importance to those in the wizarding world.

* * *

Hermione had told Ron that she was going to the owlery to reply about the book from the letter she got this morning. He groaned while Harry said he'd walk with her. He still didn't tell Ron when he changed schedules and he wasn't about to tell him it was only yesterday night and let his friend think he did so over the summer while at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione just wanted an excuse to avoid the common room for just a little longer. She didn't think she would have the energy to argue with Ronald about Crookshanks and wanted a bit of a breather before that happened. She wasn't going to feel bad that her familiar was trying to kill a horrible little man.

Although she did her remind herself to do her level best about being sympathetic to Lavender and Parvati when her rabbit died. She knew that it was their favorite class and as much as she despised the fraud, she was their favorite professor. Besides even she felt bad when Umbridge tried to kick her out. The only thing she liked about her was even though she was frail, had a drinking problem, and was haughty, when Death Eaters stormed the castle she was one of the few throwing crystal balls at them to protect the students.

They were just about there when a door opened behind her revealing a blonde angel.

Once Luna closed the door she skipped over and hugged Hermione before skipping and kissing Harry innocently. Harry was pleasantly surprised however and kissed her back happily. They had glowed green and silver while Hermione watched happily.

"Hello, what did I do to deserve that?" Harry asked bemused.

"Oh, a bunch of things, but this one is because I'm happy to see you," she replied.

"We're happy to see you too," he responded.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked.

"Same as last time, minus the owl. I also spelled my belongings so the nargles can't get them," she stated.

Hermione looked at her closely before nodding, "Good," and gave her a quick kiss, "Although that reminds me…" she muttered the last part to herself.

"Not that we're not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I have to owl Daddy about my betrothals," she stated, "I'm not sure if they'd send one to him, not that I'm aware of since it was mostly a congratulatory letter, but I wouldn't keep that information from him."

Hermione crossed her arms and nodded in understanding. She was aware of how open the Lovegoods were with each other, sometimes embarrassingly so. As it was the bonds were initiated and now on file with Gringotts. Hermione didn't have anyone else on her account with Augusta Longbottom listed as her magical guardian. She didn't tell anyone, but muggleborns were given the option of choosing one from the list of magical families that volunteer or the Headmaster. Then again, no one asked.

Hermione was so taken with Minerva for sticking up for her, letting her parents know that she could kill them, that she had asked if _she_ would be her magical guardian. The witch was so flustered that someone would want her to be their guardian over a family with other children that she admitted if she could she would, but had a friend who was also strict who she would get in contact with who was not on the list. Barely 24 hours later she had an owl from Lady Longbottom herself, who had agreed to be her magical guardian. That was how she knew Neville on the train.

"If they do, I'm sure I'll find out tomorrow morning," Hermione said with a shrug.

She _liked_ Augusta. She was very firm, no nonsense, and straightforward. She was kind in her own way, but very exacting and had explained the why's to Hermione as best as she could with the limited amount of time they had together. She corresponded sparingly with the older woman as she was a busy witch.

"Your parents?" Harry asked gently.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head, "Lady Longbottom, Neville's gran: Augusta Longbottom, is my magical guardian so any magical correspondence goes to her first before anything goes to my parents. She decides what to share with them, but has asked me what I want since she's a strict pureblood and while not prejudice, she's wary of muggles. I told her they don't care about anything besides my grades, so it would be a waste of parchment and time."

Luna nodded.

"If that's true why did you obliviate them and hide them?" Harry whispered as he tied his owl post orders to Hedwig.

"I didn't want anyone to think they could hold my parents against me. Never mind the fact that it would expose my homelife," she shrugged, "Besides what does it matter? The Order rehomed your relatives."

Harry was a little disturbed by the answer, but watched as Luna nodded in agreement again. He thought about it. The Order never asked if he cared if they were rehomed or not, they just did it. They didn't offer the same to Hermione, she had to do it on her own. He admitted while he didn't like his relatives, he didn't want them to be handed over to Death Eaters, so he could kind of understand.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Harry had received his post. It was everything he needed for Runes, which was perfect since he had it later that day, and a letter from Gringotts. They sent 3 owls to carry it all. Ron noticed, but didn't say anything since he also saw the owls that he got that had books and some other stuff. It all looked like school things so he didn't bother, although he was curious since Harry hadn't told him what other class he picked. The green eyed wizard didn't say anything as he stuffed them into his bag and went back to eating, much like he would when he was originally 13.

He also noticed that Luna had received another Gringotts owl and watched her spell it much like she did with the last one. He couldn't help but glace up at the head table and wonder if the Headmaster had gotten a letter similar to his.

Hermione however did not receive a letter and was looking rather pleased about it.

* * *

Things had been a little different, some of it better than others. Since Malfoy was never injured, he attended all his classes and Harry remembered soon that he wouldn't have to help the spoiled prat with his potion _and_ he wouldn't be able to postpone the quidditch match. That would give him something new since the game was all about skill. If he asked nicely maybe Hermione would put the impervious charm on his glasses again for the match.

He also noticed that Hermione was handling the time turner better than she had last go round. She merely excused herself to the loo, as though nothing was wrong. He also noted that she wasn't struggling under all her books like she used to, and debated asking her to do the same for his bag.

Harry had to admit that he liked that Hermione was no long harried about her school load and held herself with confidence that she had grown into. Her teeth were smaller like they were when they were older and he had to wonder if she went to Pomfrey early or did it herself. He even noticed that her hair wasn't the mess it usually was. It was now just wild curls instead of a bushy mass that existed on her head.

It wasn't until later that he realized what day it was until he watched Snape try to poison Neville's toad and Hermione helped him under her breath without even pleading with Snape to let her. She had grown out of that habit as they got older and since it was a new year no one would notice anything was amiss and assume it was just her growing up.

Today was the day of the boggarts. He hoped that he was able to keep his fear of the dementors. He never liked them and he hated hearing his mother scream when they were around. Harry couldn't help but wonder if they were his phobia while they followed Remus to the staff room.

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this," Snape said with a sneer before getting up.

As he was about to leave the potions master couldn't help the parting shot, "It's possible that no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Hermione smirked at the older wizard while Neville turned red. Last time it had embarrassed and angered her, but since she was older she could see Snape's side of things. It was annoying to have students not learn from their failures, but she also didn't want Trevor to suffer. Although for the life of her she couldn't wonder why Trevor went to class with the other boy.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Remus went to stand next to wardrobe in the back of the room. Naturally as soon as he got in range the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. "Nothing to worry about," said Remus calmly after a few people had jumped backwards in alarm, "there's a boggart in there."

Neville gave Remus a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Remus said. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand as she did last time. "It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Remus said and Hermione beamed at him.

"So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" Remus asked with an encouraging smile.

Harry noticed that while Hermione held her hand up, as was expected of her, she didn't bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Because there as so many of us it won't know what shape to take," Harry answered confidently. Something that he realized he had been lacking. Life and death situations apparently caused confidence, who knew?

Harry and Hermione watched as Remus taught his lesson and mimicked him as they were supposed to as good students.

Hermione was next to last and ready to stand in front of the boggart. Just before Harry like last time. While she knew that it was a good lesson, and better to do this while kids were normally still afraid of spiders, such in the case of Ron, or mummies, snakes, or the like. She hoped Remus was letting the older students do this lesson in private, then she remembered it was specifically for third years.

However, when he called for Neville a second time when she knew the lesson would finish, she stepped in front of him. She was curious. Before Remus called time, she stood firm in front of the boggart and watched it change shape and paled while the rest of the class broke into gasps and screams, and a few students losing the contents of their stomach. A detached part of her noticed that even though Remus had mentioned he had seen a headless corpse as someone's boggart, even he was stunned.

Before her wasn't McGonagall has it had been all those years ago when she went up against it in secret, it was Luna and Harry. Both of them were a little older than they were now, both emaciated. Roughly to what Harry and her were during the run.

Luna was pale, ashen grey, her bright silver eyes lifeless and her body nude. Later she would be thankful that her hair was long and matted with blood so no one could see her breasts. She was covered in lacerations, words cut and burned into her body with something wrapped around her neck. Her stomach was slit open, bits of her intestines pooling out and laying on her thighs, and there was a lot of blood between her legs, she was laying on the boggart Harry. His body was also lifeless, but he was at least in pants with a belt wrapped twice around. He was also covered in small cuts, but his throat was slit, deep enough that it looked like someone was trying to decapitate him and failed and one of his eyes was gouged out. It was then she noticed that it was _his_ intestines that were wrapped around Luna's neck.

The boggart Luna turned her head towards Hermione.

"Her-mi-o-ne." the voice was a shallow whisper, which broke Hermione out of her shocked trance.

"No," Hermione whispered brokenly before her voice turned harsh, " _No._ No, no, no, NO, NO!" she ended up shouting, her hair waving about in an invisible wind.

She stepped threateningly towards the boggart, her face twisted into a harsh sneer with hate darkening her eyes, "RIDDIKULUS!" she shouted at it, pouring massive amounts of magic into it. Unlike everyone's whip like crack hers sounded like sharp thunder that followed lightening. Last time she had run from her boggart. She would not leave them though. She would _never_ leave _them_.

The boggart was blasted into the closet and exploded; blood shot out from the closet splashing onto the floor in front of it.

People stepped back in fear at the look that hadn't left her face. Remus snapped out of his shocked daze, flicked his wrist and locking the closet before vanishing the blood from the floor.

"Class dismissed," he said gently, so as not to startle his students any further, "Please go to the Hospital Wing and ask Madame Pomfrey for a calming drought, all of you."

They quickly gathered their belongings and did as they were told. None of the Slytherins laughed or teased the muggleborn and the Gryffindors would only glace at Hermione, fear and shock still on their faces. Ron tried to have Harry leave with him, only to have the wizard roughly pull away from him and step closer to Hermione. Not to be deterred the redhead left with the rest of the Gryffindors, not wanting to be in the room any longer than necessary.

Hermione may not remember one of her previous deaths, but it was the worst thing that she could imagine that would happen to her little moon and Harry. She had never and _would_ never doubt their love, but she was afraid to lose them in a horrible bloody fashion. It would pain her to lose them to death should they die before her, death was natural, but she refused for the cause to be anything other than a natural.

Harry walked up to the petite witch and pulled her into a firm hug breaking her out of her current frame of mind.

"It's okay, Hermione, it's okay. Me and Luna are fine, we're fine, I promise," he held her close.

Hermione turned in his arms and looked up at him, her eyes were quick and flighty, gazing upon his face, taking in the _life_ that was there. She was so happy a few tears fell from her eyes before she fisted his clothes and pulled him close, smashing her lips to his as confirmation that he was alive.

Unbeknownst to them Remus watched as they glowed gold and silver, making him catch his breath. He had only read about such things happening and knew it was an extremely magical and _private_ moment. He would keep this incident to himself, although he would have to tell the rest of the staff about the trauma the third years would be experiencing. He only thought he would have to worry about Harry and probably Voldemort or something equally as traumatizing, but he didn't think he would have to worry about the other younger students. That was an error on his part. He knew with how smart Hermione was that it would be something bad, which was why he hadn't called on her. He almost deducted points, but realized that she was already being punished.

He scolded himself for being just as shocked as the rest of the class, but he never thought he would have to worry about seeing Harry dead. Murdered. He wasn't merely dead; her worst fear was him being murdered. He was surprised not to see Ron there though as he had heard tales of the Golden Trio from the staff. He didn't know what Luna meant to her, but clearly she was more important than the redheaded wizard.

Remus knew that the two were young but it clearly wasn't about lust and it helped calm them both down. It was only a few seconds, but something righted itself in both of their chests.

"Don't you _dare_ die on me like that, Harry Potter," she said lowly, her voice was hard and demanding.

"I won't. I'll do everything I can not to," he agreed gently before pressing his lips to her forehead.

She pressed her head against his chest and inhaled deeply, taking what was a greatly needed calming breath.

"I'm sorry for ruining your class, Professor Lupin. It was lovely until the end," Hermione apologized without looking at him.

"It's quite alright, Hermione," he sighed, "I knew that you and Harry would be scared of something that the others wouldn't, which was why I hadn't called on either of you."

She could do nothing but nod.

"I should have known you'd be curious." He tried for levity near the end, "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Satisfaction brought it back," she quipped with a smile on her lips.

Remus laughed before walking closer to them.

"I don't know if you know, but when you and Harry kissed you formed a bond," Remus said soothingly, "You glowed silver and gold."

He noticed Hermione turned to look at him through the corner of her eye without moving from her position.

"It's rare, but soulmates are a real thing. You've done one better though and you're bonded. You were literally made for each other, how's that? I'm sure you would have rather found out later in life since now you'll be considered betrothed, but at least you can rest easy that your relationship is magic blessed."

Harry was surprised, when he watched Luna and Hermione, they glowed green and gold. He figured Luna would be gold. He shouldn't be surprised though. Hermione would reform the world and try to bring equity to all those in it, starting with house-elves.

The surprise showed on his face and Remus was quick to reassure him, "There's nothing wrong with that. You should be receiving a letter from Gringotts soon, so be prepared for that. I won't tell anybody else since it's considered a private matter and it's impolite for anyone to ask about it. If someone does you can request that I be there. If the Headmaster asks, as much as I respect him, he is still not entitled to that knowledge. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Hermione said with a small smile.

She had worried that Dumbledore would have Remus in his pocket, but she was glad to know that his allegiance was to Harry first and Dumbledore second.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but I doubt anyone else will, you can request private quarters because of your bond. It's encouraged in our world that intimacy makes it stronger. Something as simple as holding hands and cuddling," Remus supplied, "I hope you'll wait until you're at least a year or two older though."

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate it," Hermione replied, "I'll see if the library has a book on the subject."

There was a comfortable silence before Hermione broke it, "You know, Re- sir," she quickly corrected herself, "I'm sure what your students say don't matter much, but the house-elves can fix your robes. They won't unless you ask them to, otherwise they'll just launder them."

Remus's eyes flicked with mild surprise and appreciation.

"I did not know that. You're right I don't mind what my students say when it comes to my appearance. However, while I may be a dab hand at Defense I admit that household charms aren't my strong suit. I will have to ask them."

Hermione shot him another smile while Harry grinned next to her, "We'll see you next class, _professor_." There was a light teasing lit in his tone.

* * *

By dinner Harry and Hermione had received another letter from Gringotts and instead of opening them, they just put them away. It was starting to irk Ron that they weren't sharing their letters with him, and they had an idea why but refused to comment on it.

* * *

Soon there was nothing bad to say about Remus. He had apparently taken her words to heart and had the house-elves mend his robes. They didn't look tatty or have mismatch patches on them. Of course they didn't look new, but they looked carefully worn instead of the threadbare they had been.

Harry had put up with Oliver and his quidditch madness, but he had to admit to himself that he did miss his first Quidditch coach. He knew the older boy would go on to play professionally for his favorite team and couldn't help but feel pride for Oliver.

He did spend time actually working on Runes. It was new to him and he was happy to have something to actually do to pass the time. Harry was surprised that while he didn't have the knack for it like he did Defense he did understand it better than charms. It was his third favorite class. Transfiguration being second.

Hermione had been sitting in the common room with an advance book to pass the time while Harry was at quidditch practice. She was extremely thankful that she had always been known as a bookworm swot or she would be bored to tears reading the same things she had last time. While it was embarrassing at first Hermione put aside her pride and checked out a book on household charms.

Some of them would come in handy as she didn't know a lot of them on the run. She didn't think she would need to know how to wash clothes with her wand while on the run and it was a serious misjudgment on her part. The witch was pleased however to find that there was a spell to get rid of hair and it was simple.

Despite the fact that she loved Crookshanks and missed him just as much as Harry missed Hedwig (who he took to spoiling with treats at the breakfast table), she was not fond of randomly finding his hair in random places (or any hair for that matter). She was surprised where hair often ended up whether it be hers, Crooks', or even her dormmates'.

Luna had taken the extra time to make some jewelry that she would later give to Hermione and a necklace for Harry. While _she_ enjoyed the more unique practical pieces to keep away creatures from doing her harm, she knew that Hermione was loathe to wear it. Harry would wear it only to prevent hurting her feelings. They still had protective magical properties, but would be more socially acceptable.

She also used her free time to meditate, working towards her animagus form. Hermione had told her McGonagall would be starting tutoring soon and she, much like her partners, was eager for something new. She barely needed her texts when she finished her homework, finished her practicals on the first time, and much like last time she flew under most people's radar so no one noticed.

The cat animagus didn't forget about the tutoring sessions she had to plan, but she was working on how to fit it into her schedule and around others'. Oliver was very fond of spontaneous practices and she still had to talk to him about some of his players (or one in particular) would be attending her tutoring sessions and he would _not_ be able to hold practices then. She was also trying to do so for the other Houses, but Severus was brooding about Remus being on staff and had yet to get back to her. She told herself that if Severus did _not_ get back to her by Friday she would talk the Slytherin Quidditch coach herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva was pleased when Severus had come by two days later so they could talk. The next day she announced that she would be holding the tutoring sessions starting Friday night and continue them throughout the week. She mentioned that only students with acceptable academic scores and an Outstanding in Transfiguration would be allowed in the sessions. If the students' grades started to slip, they would be asked to leave. First years weren't allowed.

The trio was ecstatic. It narrowed the window of those allowed to join and they knew Ron would not be allowed to attend. Even if he copied his homework from Hermione (which she rarely allowed and hadn't at all this year), his classwork was often poor or he'd maintain Acceptables.

Harry was pleased that he was able to keep his head down in Potions and was actually doing well, he was receiving Exceeds Expectations. It was easier since he wasn't working with Ron, which upset the boy of course, but Sophie Roper, another Gryffindor.

* * *

Minerva was waiting on her desk in cat form for students to arrive. Ron was upset that he wasn't allowed to attend but Hermione, and somehow Harry, were. They even went with Luna!

Once the clock struck 6, she leapt off her desk and stood in front of the room. It was a surprising turn out, a bit larger than she would have imagined and began her speech.

"As I have previously stated: anyone who has lower than an Outstanding in Transfiguration will be turned away and should any students' grades drop below an Acceptable in their other classes will be asked to leave. Please be aware that it is an advance branch of Transfiguration that requires skill, practice, and plenty of patience. No first years will be allowed, I'm sorry. Becoming an animagus has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong," she narrowed her eyes that swept across the room with her warning, "All students who still wish to attend may stay."

A few students frowned while thinking, one first year was crying softly, but they left quietly. In the end only a third of them remained, it was a class of 18, including the trio. What surprised Harry the most was that Percy was amongst them, along with his girlfriend Penelope. They were the only Seventh years who decided to attend.

There were also 5 Sixth years, 3 Fifth years, 3 Fourth years, another Third year, and one more Second year. The other Third and Second year were the Greengrass sisters; Daphne and Astoria.

"I'm pleased to see some of my best students here," Minerva said, "As this is purely for your own benefit, once you are done or have achieved your forms Hogwarts and I will help you with the registration forms and fees. Now we must be realistic and understand that achieving your form always depends on oneself. It is much easier to obtain your form when you are being guided by another who has already achieved their form. Are there any questions?"

Percy raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Will we have to hold a mandrake leaf in our mouths for a whole month?" he asked.

"Yes, but as you will be tutoring with me you will have the benefit of me helping you with a sticking charm. Some people prefer to collect tokens from nature, to help them get better in touch with their more primal side. I did not do this personally, but I have heard from a graduate of Uagadou* School of Magic that it helped them immensely. This is _not_ me giving you permission to enter The Forbidden Forest," she answered with clarification.

He nodded importantly.

"We will start with the meditations," She began.

It turned out that they would be meeting with her regularly throughout the week for at least half an hour and the Friday sessions were truly the day they expounded their experiences and practice meetings until dinner. Minerva McGonagall would be extremely happy with her students, all of them were dedicated and were right on track, despite their age differences. No one complained or slacked as they all wanted to be there for their own gain. She was also pleased to note that none of their grades slipped at all.

* * *

Later as Harry was getting back from practice, having decided to shower in the locker room before going up to the tower, he walked into the common room as his witch was praising Crookshanks for catching a spider and eating it.

"Harry! You're back! Look we've got a Hogsmeade weekend coming up!" Ron said once he spotted the messy haired wizard, "You should ask McGonagall if you can go this time, the next one –"

"No, Ron," Harry said resignedly.

"Wha- why not!?" Ron asked shocked.

"Even if Sirius Black," Harry tacked on his godfather's last name to avoid suspicion, "wasn't after me, my form wasn't signed."

"Yeah, but if you explained –" Ron tried to start again.

"Ron, as fond as Professor McGonagall is of Harry, she still has to follow the rules. If she doesn't the board of governs could give her the sack. It's –"

"She did for him to play quidditch!" Ron shouted over her.

"Ron! Hermione is right. It's not about whether she likes me or not," Harry tried to explain carefully.

"It's more about him leaving the school grounds without parental permission," she sighed as though she was upset for him too, defeated, "It could get her and Hogwarts in a lot of trouble."

Ron looked at them back and forth confused and angry that they weren't trying more.

"I can watch Scabbers for you while you're gone," Harry offered.

The wizard was hoping he'd be able to bring the rat to Remus instead and having Sirius brought to justice _before_ his godfather could do anything stupid.

"Alright, but make sure you keep that _monster_ away from him," Ron said irritably, "He's sleeping in my bag right now.

Harry decided not to say anything as he went ahead and started to work on his star chart as Ron slid his over so he could copy. Harry knew from last time it was right and had no issues copying. Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him.

Crookshanks started flicking the tip of his tail about. Knowing what was coming Hermione started to lower her book so she could place it to the side so she could gather her pet. Soon the orange cat leapt as he sunk his claws into Ron's bag trying to get the man hiding as a rat.

"OY! GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Ron hollered as he swung his bag trying to get the huge cat off to protect what he assumed was a normal rat.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" Hermione shouted, as the common room watched the commotion.

Peter crawled from the top of the bag and ran through people to get under an old chest of drawers with Crookshanks hot on his tail.

"CATCH THAT CAT!"

George had tried to grab him, but the feline was too slick for the twin. Hermione however was able to grab him after she let him swipe at the foul man a few times.

Ron bent down and grabbed the animagus by his tail and shoving him in Hermione's face "Look at him! He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

The redhead was furious as he forcibly shoved the rat into his pocket.

"You can't be mad at a cat for chasing a rat. All cats chase rats," she sniped, "I saw a few other familiars bringing their catches to their owners in the Hall for Merlin's sake."

"There's something funny about that cat! Not that _you_ care! He's got it in for Scabbers! He heard me say he was in there!" Ron shouted.

Some of the Gryffindors started to giggle around him.

"Scabbers was here _first_ AND he's ill!" Ron shouted before turning tail.

"Scabbers isn't even on the approved list of animals allowed at Hogwarts for that reason," Hermione snarled behind him, petting her large cat.

She went to plop down next to Harry with Crookshanks still in her arms.

"Good boy, Crooks," Hermione murmured to her familiar, "Good boy."

* * *

Ron was still in a foul mood the following day and Hermione was not going to even pretend to be concerned.

When it was finally time for students to give McGonagall their permission forms for Hogsmeade, Harry went to support his friends instead of beg to be allowed. There was a commotion in the front of the line

"Ask her, Harry!" Ron said in a loud whisper.

Harry gave Ron the side eye and shook his head. He refused to be goaded into anything by the prat ever again.

Lavender was crying big fat tears with Parvati holding her and consoling her as best as she could.

"What's wrong, Lavender?" Hermione asked, Ron and Harry had joined her to get a look at the spectacle (well Ron did).

"She got a letter from home this morning. It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox," Parvati whispered, answering the other witch.

"Oh no! Lavender, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, remembering the pain of not being able to find her familiar.

"I should have known," Lavender wailed, "You know what day it is?"

"October 16th," Hermione said slowly.

"The 16th of October!" Lavender cried, agreeing, "She was right! She was right," she sobbed.

"Who was right?" Hermione asked, already knowing.

"Professor Trelawney, she's the Divination professor," Parvati answered again.

"She said – she said 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the 16th of October'!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hermione said again, "Was he old?" She refused to be so callous to the other witch. She had died at the hands of Greyback. When she thought about it hard, she remembered the dreaded feeling one associates with death and regret that she didn't know the witch she had roomed with six years better.

"N-no, he was just a b- _baby_ ," she sobbed.

"Oh, Lavender," Hermione said as she went to the other side of Parvati and hugged the young witch. Parvati looked at the other witch with surprise, but was grateful that her friend had the extra support.

She was happily surprised when Hermione had later asked if they wouldn't mind teaching her beauty charms, like how to charm her nails so they'd look like they were painted. It helped Lavender since Hermione had given her the go ahead 'beautify' her and it distracted the witch enough to help with her grieving process.

* * *

Finally, Halloween had arrived and Harry dreaded it. While he knew this year nothing bad would actually happen, he was still loathed to enjoy the day. Hermione had talked with him yesterday while he was escorting her to Runes that he should spend the day with Luna and she would bring back goodies for the both of them. Harry had agreed and gave her some money despite her protests. She did promise to sneak him a butterbeer from the Hog's Head since she knew they had the choice of mugs or bottles.

* * *

Hermione went to Hogsmeade, sticking around Lavender, Parvati, and Padma this go around. She was still fighting with Ron and after letting Lavender and Parvati have at her, she preferred to keep anyone from thinking she was on a date with the redhead, even by chance. The twins were just as excited and happy to spend time with each other that Hermione couldn't help but smile. She knew not all twins were like that, but from what she saw so far in the magical world it seemed like twins could be just as different and still be extremely close.

"We're going to head to Gladrags first," Lavender said, clearly letting Hermione know as she pulled the older witch from her wool gathering.

While Hermione would prefer to _not_ , she nodded deciding she could change her personal style now. Her personal wardrobe would then consist of mostly neutral colors. It wouldn't be until Luna pointed it out much later that the petite witch was drawn to blacks and grays with splashes of color (mostly shades of red and green).

"I do want to make a stop by the bookstore, if you don't mind waiting 20 minutes after that though," Hermione replied.

She may have access to _most_ books at Hogwarts the bookstore clerk would have to get to know her all over again. She wanted what she considered _her_ books. She knew which ones would be available now and she had a few galleons, knowing which ones would be more important and which ones could wait. Hogwarts had an extensive collection, but it took her the majority of her time at Hogwarts to realize they didn't have all books accessible to the students.

Hermione spent most of the time with her fellow dormmates, surprised she was easily able to convince them to pop into the Hogs Head (just to see what it looks like!) and even more when they felt empathy for Harry and pitched a few sickles and knuts in to get him some things from the village. Sweets from Honeydukes was considered a must, Hermione even splurged and got deluxe sugar quills for her and Luna. Of course she got Harry his usual (not that the other girls knew). The girls even pulled enough together and got him a scarf.

While they were doing that Hermione made sure she got a few things for her girlfriend. Luna was a genuine soul who was very crafty. Hermione got her a few embroidery threads and beads surprised to find them at Gladrags Wizardwear. Luna only had what she brought and it would be a nice newness. Plus it was her little moon's birthday.

* * *

True to his word Harry held onto Peter while Ron went to Hogsmeade and as soon as he returned to the castle with him, used some of the secret passages to get to Gryffindor Tower sooner, he silently stunned Peter. Grabbing a dirty sock, he transfigured it into a cage and made sure it was solid and locked tight.

"Not this time," Harry muttered under his breath as he shoved the stunned animagus into the cage.

Harry admired his handiwork for another moment. The sock was transfigured into a trap cage, the kind he saw when people had problems with squirrels. Much more humane than what Peter deserved, but he wasn't out to look like a prick mistreating his "friend's" pet. Checking that it was once more solid and the rat wouldn't escape, Harry left the tower only to almost run into Luna.

"Hello, Harry. I'm glad you decided to put him in a cage, I was going to suggest we see Professor McGonagall now," Luna said, "Hermione will be a few hours still, so we have time, but the sooner the better."

Harry smiled at the blonde.

"Aw isn't that lovely." Said a portrait.

Harry closed his eyes and took a breath, the walls had eyes and ears. He was glad that while he was focused on the other students not seeing him, none of the portraits saw him either.

"Sure, c'mon," he replied instead of saying anything important.

Luna beamed at him before skipping ahead of him towards to Head Deputy's office and knocked.

"Come in," McGonagall's voice called firmly.

Luna opened the door and let Harry walk through before closing it behind them.

"Hello, Professor. I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am but I was wondering since you started teaching us about animagi that perhaps something was off with Ron's rat. Some spells that work on regular rats haven't worked on him," Harry fibbed the last part knowing that transfiguration laws would work in his favor.

Instead he was surprised when the elder witch sighed, "Mr. Potter, just because you cannot cast always correctly cast a spell does not mean –"

"Will you at least check, Professor?" Luna asked.

Minerva's lips thinned at being interrupted but huffed. It wasn't often that the odd Ravenclaw was wrong when it came to her intuition the staff was finding out, "Very well."

Harry quickly took out the rat and put him on the floor as his Head of House readied her wand. With a sharp look at the two students, who stepped back, Minerva cast the reversal spell and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Peter Pettigrew?" she asked herself quietly.

"Aurors."

Without her noticing Luna had stuck her head in the floo and went ahead and called aurors by her own leave.

Before she grabbed hold of the situation Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped through.

"What seems to be the problem again?" he asked as he walked through.

"We have a dead man living," Luna stated.

"What she means is we have Peter Pettigrew, _alive_ ," Minerva said.

"Impossible," Kingsley started.

"I would have said the same thing except he's here," she replied tightly, "Although I would have called the Headmaster, I suppose this does call for the aurors as he is now a person of interest."

Kingsley nodded and stuck his head through the floo and called for backup. Harry was pleased when he stepped back Amelia Bones stepped through.

"Oh my!" Luna gasped loudly, getting the adults' attention, "He has a Dark Mark!"

Harry would later think back on the incident and laugh. Luna's acting was appalling, but the way her eyes were naturally in a perpetual state of surprised and dreamy gave the acting all the credence it needed.

Amelia stunned the wizard and had Kingsley cuff him for good measure.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Minerva finally shouted.

"It makes more sense than believing Sirius just turned on James," Amelia said, "I want him under veritaserum in 5 minutes, Shack."

"Yes, Ma'am."

With that Peter was dead weight hoisted to the tips of his toes and dragged out of the room like the criminal he was.

"I'll have to let the Headmaster know immediately," Minerva said.

"As long as he doesn't try to interfere with justice, I don't care who you tell," Amelia growled.

"Albus would never –"

"Albus Dumbledore may very well have sent an innocent man to Azkaban! I read the file Minerva. Bagnold, Crouch, and Dumbledore signed his papers that he was to go straight to Azkaban without a trial. I don't care who says what, that's what Sirius Black's file says."

Minerva took a step back as though she had been slapped, "Surely not."

"I wish I was joking, but I'm not. You can tell him if you want, but I would recommend that he find out when the time comes," Amelia replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Death Eater to interrogate."

"You two aren't to tell anyone what just happened here," Minerva snapped at them, pulling herself back together.

"Well I kinda have to tell Ron something, Professor," Harry said, "He'll think Hermione's cat ate him and I was supposed to be watching him."

"Then let him think that," she snapped, "I am sorry for the stress this will cause Miss Granger, but until the aurors settle this –"

"Or perhaps we can have a replacement rat?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, an older one," Harry insisted, "They had him for 12 years, and one that's in worse condition the better. But we can transfigure him to look like the other rat."

"That is a much better solution," Minerva closed her eyes and sighed, "The stress must be catching up with me if I thought my original solution was any solution at all."

"Even the best of us have silly ideas, Professor," Luna reassured.

"Right you are, Miss Lovegood. 10 points to Ravenclaw for thinking of a better solution."

Roughly 20 minutes later Harry had an old rat who looked like 'Scabbers' and was named promptly named Scabbers, missing 'toe' and all.

"Now maybe Crookshanks will leave him alone," Harry hoped, carrying the rat.

"It's possible, he does love Hermione after all," Luna agreed, "Crookshanks would try to go after any threat to our witch, it's in his nature."

Harry couldn't stop the grin that bloomed on his face when Luna said Hermione was _their_ witch.

* * *

When Hermione returned, she surprised her mates with spoils from Hogsmeade, finding them in the library. They had a _muffliato_ set up around them so they wouldn't bother Madame Pince. Harry was only mildly disappointed he didn't have tea with Remus this time around, but he enjoyed spending time with Luna.

Harry was mildly touched that the girls had gotten him a scarf, it was tempered though as he knew how wishy-washy they were. Every other year was something, but he bit his tongue when Hermione reminded him that they didn't have to. Luna was happily surprised with the birthday gifts from her bondmate and giddy about the sugar quills, quickly spelling them with anti-theft spells.

"Thank you, Hermione," Luna said happily and quickly pecked her girlfriend.

The brunette grinned happily in response.

"Oh no, did I miss your birthday?" Harry asked.

"It's today. I usually don't have any friends to celebrate with and Hermione usually spent time with you considering you tend to have horrid luck on this day," Luna explained calmly.

"Happy Birthday, I'll get you something –"

"The sugar quills are from Harry and I," Hermione butt in, "I used your galleons for goodies and a gift."

"Oh, okay," Harry said with a crooked smile, "I didn't put any thought into it this year, but I promise I will for Christmas."

Luna beamed in reply.

"Come on, let's drop these off and head to the feast," Hermione said, leading her significant others out of her safe haven and towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

The two lions waited patiently while their raven put her things away. She surprised them by throwing on her sleepwear under her cloak. They quickly decided it was a good idea and did likewise once they went to the Gryffindor Tower.

" _Oi_ , Harry! There you are mate," Ron shouted, "D'you have Scabbers?"

"Yeah, right here," Harry said pulling out the transfigured rat from his pocket.

Ron quickly looked him over and shoved him in his top pocket. Harry released a subtle breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What's _Loony_ doing with you?" Ron asked in a loud whisper.

"We met in the library," Harry said evasively.

"I can't wait for our sleepover," Luna hummed to Hermione, ignoring Ronald.

Hermione had to hide a grin, knowing that if things continued to play out that Sirius would be slashing the Fat Lady's portrait while they were at the feast and they would all be forced to sleep in the Great Hall.

"She's _barmy_ , mate," Ron said.

Harry had to bite his tongue hard to keep from lashing out.

"She's nice and she _my g- my friend_ ," Harry almost slipped.

"If you say so mate," Ron grumbled, folding his arms harshly.

They split once they entered the Great Hall, Luna waving to her two mates, ignoring Ronald entirely. The feast was just as delicious as last time and the ghosts' synchronized gliding was just as entertaining. Hermione was still morbidly fascinated by Nearly Headless Nick's re-enactment of his botched beheading. Soon it was the end and everyone was set to go to their dorms, only the three time-travelers any the wiser.

Harry and Hermione tuned out most of the "excitement" having been through it before. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes however when Percy importantly requested they let him through, reminding them all he was Head Boy. Once Peeves told them all it was Sirius who tried to cut open the Fat Lady though Harry and Hermione had turned about ready to go towards the Great Hall as instructed.

Thankfully they were joined soon by the other Houses and Luna made her way over to them, standing close to Hermione.

"The professors and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall.

"I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. To Harry however he just looked pompous.

"Send word with one of the ghosts." Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…" with a wave of the elder wand he had the long tables arrange themselves against the wall and conjured plush purple sleeping bags.

Hermione, Luna, Harry, and Ron quickly gathered their own bags and made their way to a corner. It wasn't long before the other Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what happened, Lavender and Parvati being the quickest.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

Hermione turned her back to the rest of the room, making a big display about setting out her sleeping bag to hide her sneer. As if teenagers were going to go to sleep in ten minutes after being told something even remotely exciting.

"It's okay," Luna said serenely.

"Why don't you go back to the claws," Ron sneered uglily.

"Because I want her here," Hermione snapped, helping Luna set up her sleeping bag close to hers.

"Geez, don't have to bite my head off," Ron grumbled, "At least Scabbers is here and I know he's safe from that monstrosity you call a cat."

The brunette opened her mouth before changing her mind and snapping it closed, huffing instead.

"That was rude of you, Ron," Harry said quietly.

"How was that rude?" the red head asked genuinely confused.

"Everyone else's pet isn't here, just yours," he pointed out, "So no one knows if their pet is okay _but_ you."

There was a happy glimmer in the redhead's eye that had Harry subtly move his bag closer to Hermione and Luna. Even at 13 Ron didn't really care about anyone but himself. It was the _one_ thing he had over everyone in the whole castle.

"Rats aren't even technically on the pre-approved list," a Hufflepuff grumbled before turning back and talking to their friend.

Percy heard this and blushed, knowing that he had Scabbers with preapproved permission before he was gifted an owl.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted, "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

"Hermione, want to connect our sleeping bags?" Luna asked in a whisper.

Hermione grinned at her mate and zipped open her sleeping back, before zipping it up and connecting it to her blonde mate's. They quickly snuggled in the darkness with only the ghosts for poor light.

This time around Hermione didn't bother getting frustrated with everyone's lack of knowledge about Hogwarts nor did she, Luna, and Harry participate in the conspiracy theories about how Sirius got in, having known. Instead of reassuring people that they were fine, she took advantage of the situation and snuggled her bondmate, somewhat sad that she couldn't snuggle Harry the same way.

"Hold on," Luna whispered again, and rolled over her mate.

"Harry, connect your bag with ours," Luna whispered low enough that Ron couldn't hear.

The wizard grinned and did exactly that, now able to snuggle with his mates. Luna however rolled back over Hermione, allowing the brunette to be in the middle, throwing a leg over the other two. Hermione meanwhile smiled and nuzzled her blonde before turning over and snuggling Harry, Luna now spooning her.

"Turn over so I can spoon you," Hermione whispered in his ear.

Harry didn't have to be told twice and let Hermione Granger spoon him.

They all closed their eyes, unaware that their skin was also emitting a soft, barely noticeable, glow, the same silvery color like that of the Hogwarts' ghosts.

Percy was about to break them apart when he noticed they were all asleep already. He _would_ be telling a professor about the impropriety as soon as possible!

Percy however wouldn't remember after he turned his back on them that he was going to report them for some reason all through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN: Pronounced: Wag-a-doo


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed by much like the had previously, this time however the three time-travelers were less concerned than last time. Professors were following after Harry, making it hard for him to discreetly meet up with Luna except in the Library. The wizard was wondering just how long it would take for Bones to get Fudge to release a new statement on Black and recall the stupid dementors. The answer was thankfully _not long_.

With him barely noticing (having forgotten Hermione didn't originally order a subscription to the Daily Prophet until Fifth year), Hermione was able to shove the rag that was the Newspaper in his face.

**Black Innocent? Trial Never Given is Now Set!**

Harry didn't bother reading all the gritty details, but murmurs were alive in the Great Hall until they fell silent, causing the wizard to look up.

"Good morning, students," Dumbledore started, "I have a few announcements to make that some of you may have already noticed. First and foremost, the Dementors will be recalled and sent back to Azkaban sometime around 9 o'clock this morning."

Cheers erupted from every table. The old man allowed this for a few seconds before calling them to order.

"Next, although Sirius Black may be innocent I would like to warn everyone that Azkaban changes a person and he was locked up for many years. He may be innocent, but he is still to be considered dangerous until his trial is carried out. Classes will resume per usual, but as the Kiss on Sight order has been recalled I felt it would be best to remind everyone to stay on the lookout for their safety. Thank you," with that Dumbledore sat down and the noise levels rose again.

"Apparently Pettigrew was caught recently, alive and with a Dark Mark," Hermione said, with the paper in front of her, giving Harry a long side glance.

"You don't say," Harry nodded, letting his mate know that it was indeed the real Pettigrew that they caught.

"Harry, mate, this must be a relief for you," Ron said, "You might even be able to convince McGonagall to reconsider Hogsmead!"

"Again, I _can't_ without the form signed, Ron," Harry said angrily, stabbing his eggs with his fork.

The messy haired wizard ignored the redhead for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

It turned out that Harry liked Runes and Hermione and Luna were also taking it upon themselves to teach Harry French (We have to make use of the neuroplasticity while you have it! Hermione explained). He was at the same level as everyone else, doing well (third best in class), and worked ahead in his homework in the rest of his classes.

Luna and Harry were able to convince Hermione to write what length was requested and could give an extra inch or two _the most_. They knew she knew the material, the professors knew she knew the material, and it just caused extra work for both the professors and her. Thus, she was able to complete all of her homework early and had extra time to work on her Animagus studies. While the witch would sometimes struggle to condense her knowledge onto the parchment, she was pleased to note that she still received her regular O's and had less scathing remarks from Professor Snape on her graded assignments.

Luna, meanwhile, had more time to focus on her Animagus studies and was able to prove her dedication to Professor McGonagall through the extra time spent with the older witch. She also took it upon herself to make more jewelry and other side projects. Being a second year again was boring, but she was able to avoid Cho Chang and her gang, which was a bonus.

* * *

Soon the first Quidditch match was upon them and Slytherin couldn't weasel their way out of playing this time around as Buckbeak had never hurt Malfoy. Harry however was slightly careless, even though the Dementors had been recalled.

Nevertheless it didn't stop Oliver Wood from constantly trying to give Harry tips in between classes. One meeting went so long he was, once again, 10 minutes late for DADA.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I –"

It was the same class that Snape was covering as last time.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down," Snape drawled.

Unlike last time Harry didn't argue and took his seat by Hermione, "Yes, sir. Is there a reason Professor Lupin isn't here?"

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," Snape said with a twisted smile.

Harry wanted to wipe the smile off his face, but also didn't want detention.

"What's wrong with him?"

Snape's black eyes glittered.

"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were, "Five more points from Gryffindor for being nosey."

Harry could live with that, Snape loved to take points and he was already sitting.

"Sir, we're due to start Hinky –" Hermione tried without being insistent this time.

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class.

Snape looked more menacing than ever. "You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you – I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss werewolves," Snape said.

"Professors Quirell and Lockhart did an _awful_ job. However, sir," Hermione tried again in an agreeable tone, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start _hinky-punks_ —"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" Snape asked.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand shot straight into the air on reflex.

"Anyone?" Snape asked again, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back.

"Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between –"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on –"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"

Hermione the third year had answered his question anyways, Hermione the warrior huffed with attitude, her hand still in the air. Snape glared at her and to Harry's surprise she shot him a stare straight out of Professor McGonagall's handbook, meeting him head-on. The class held their breath.

When Hermione raised her brow at him, Severus Snape sneered, "5 points from Gryffindor for your attitude, Miss Granger. And put your hand down!"

Hermione blinked slowly at him and didn't change her look, still staring at him in silence even after she lowered her hand. Hermione would proceed to pin him down in silence for the rest of the lesson. The rest of the class listened to the lesson in silence and took their notes quietly.

Severus Snape couldn't help but be mildly unnerved by the sudden change in attitude from the bookworm. He knew his students, despite not always wanting to, but the change in Hermione made him so suspicious that he tried to use subtle legilimency on her.

Hermione however was able to deflect him, but did manage to send a subtle sign that said: RUDE, STAY OUT at the forefront of her mind. Snape wouldn't be able to hold her back or talk to her about it as it was against the law to perform such scans without permission. Last year her mind was organized chaos as it usually was, this year it was closed off to him. Interesting…

* * *

Day of the match the weather was just as dismal as last time and Hermione cast an impervious charm on his glasses for the match. Wood once again looked as though he was about to kiss her for the forethought. Harry had forgotten how his Nimbus 2000 couldn't handle the harsher winds that his Firebolt could.

After Hooch blew her whistle he rose as fast as he was able and his broom swerved under him. He felt a little better knowing that if he was swerving so were the Slytherins as they had the same broom as him.

What was different though was it was a much more brutal match than it was against the Hufflepuffs. Harry did his best to look for the Snitch though, thankful to Hermione for her charming his glasses. Malfoy it seemed wasn't as lucky, but did have his own pair of goggles.

Within the first 5 minutes they were all soaked and freezing, Harry however wasn't as affected as everyone else. He somehow still had phantom chills from when he was on the run so it didn't bother him nearly as much. He could see Malfoy shivering though, only due to his platinum blond hair.

Thankful of Hermione's forethought he was able to spot the snitch much sooner than last time, but much like last time the damn golden ball decided to hide out higher than normal. Malfoy was quick on his tail, having decided to tag along in his own way before falling back due to a lightening bolt.

Harry however kept going, his body pressed against his broom urging it to go faster, his hand stretched out. The snitch dived down, having noticed him, and Harry followed. Malfoy took that time to get himself back in the game once the snitch was in a safer range for him; that was further away from the storm clouds and lightening.

Harry followed the snitch much like a hunting dog would a rabbit. When his hand finally grabbed the snitch Harry didn't notice a bludger coming straight at him. He sat up quickly, holding the ball for all to see. Yet the wind moved him up causing the bludger to hit his Nimbus 2000 straight on the handle, pushing the broom from under Harry! Harry was free falling!

It was then he felt Hermione's magic around him slowing his descent. He was still falling but slower when he felt Luna's magic also hit him. The snitch was still in his hand thankfully, as Hooch blew the whistle, flying as fast as she could towards the wizard without a broom.

She grabbed his wrist and helped him land.

"POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Harry was immediately rushed by his teammates and quickly Hermione and Luna. Hermione then quickly dragged them all out from under the rain towards the locker rooms.

"Harry James Potter! You scared me!" she hollered at him, hitting his arm a few times before forcing him into a Hermione patented hug.

"We would appreciate it if you didn't do that again, Harry," Luna agreed.

"Mr. Potter," Hooch called, "I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

Harry looked at the Flying Instructor holding pieces of his Nimbus 2000.

"The bludger hit it straight towards the Whomping Willow, I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," the yellow eyed witch said.

Harry carefully took the pieces of his broom while the team gave him pitying looks.

"Thank you, Madame Hooch. Better it than me," he replied.

"Right you are, Mr. Potter," she agreed, "You should go see Madame Pomfrey though, that was quite a fall."

"We'll take him, Madame Hooch," Hermione insisted.

With a nod the yellow eyed witch left them to their devices after congratulating Gryffindor house on their win. Harry's first Quidditch loss, due to dementors, never happened. Harry didn't even see the Grim in the sky this time.

Madame Pomfrey would find nothing wrong with them, but made them all take a pepper up to prevent them from catching a cold on the off chance due to them all being in the freezing cold rain. No one argued with the matron.

* * *

Come Monday people were talking about the "Freak Accident" that happened to Harry Potter's broom. The Slytherin's of course were unapologetic, even if they lost, Harry Potter no longer had a broom.

Going to DADA wasn't a nightmare, but it was disconcerting after having Snape substituting the previous class. Hermione didn't even let Ron know if it was okay or not to enter after claiming he'd skiv if it was Snape again, she just walked in, knowing it was Remus.

While the werewolf looked ill, he was a great sight for sore eyes. He was very patient with his students complaining about their lesson with Snape and the homework he assigned. Harry didn't even worry about it this time, knowing Remus wouldn't accept it as they weren't on the subject. Hermione did it out of spite, planning to hand it to Snape in the Great Hall, she included many poisons and all foods that Hagrid could tell her wolves were allergic to (which wasn't many).

* * *

The rest of the time passed by better than the last, as Harry was quite happy to learn French, reward kisses being one of his new favorite rewards, and he didn't brood as much over his broom (despite it still hurting) or over the dementors as they weren't there (he still didn't like them).

Harry was just finishing his runes homework when the thought came to him.

"Do you think Sirius knows about his court date?" he asked Hermione quietly.

While they could spend time in the library with Luna together, Ron still joined them the day before the assignments were due, despite Hermione not sharing or doing his work for him (Harry still helped him for the time being).

"He should I sent him a letter letting him know with Hedwig, along with the article of the paper that gave details," she replied.

"You used Hedwig?" he asked.

"I didn't know I had to ask…" she mumbled nibbling on her bottom lip.

Hermione hadn't had to ask to use Hedwig in years so she didn't think about it.

"No, no, you can!" he hurried, "I just forgot is all."

What Harry couldn't say was he forgot the Ministry wasn't trying to track his mail for the whereabouts of Sirius since they didn't go to Fudge this time claiming his innocence. So Sirius couldn't have 'confounded' them this time around since they never met, or claimed to have met.

Hermione just smiled in response.

* * *

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip as she struggled over an idea that had been bouncing around in her head since she came back. Did she go to Gringotts during Hogsmeade or simply wait for the Christmas Hols? If she did the first she risked being banned from all Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the year, maybe the rest of her Hogwarts career. If she did the other she might have the put up with her step-father. There was another… that she just go about her business and return once school resumed, much like she did while on the run.

She didn't have to worry about Sirius sending a new broom (she knew he would). She didn't have to worry about Harry's safety for the rest of the year, he would be fine.

"Hermione, you've been thinking awfully hard lately," Luna said.

Harry was off at quidditch practice leaving the two of them alone.

"I know," she sighed heavily, "I have business at Gringotts, but I don't want my family to know, I also don't want to abuse my Hogsmeade privileges and possibly have them revoked."

"Why don't you stay, like you were planning, and ask your Head of House to take you to Gringotts before Yultide?"

Hermione smiled at the blonde, "This is why I love you. You see the most obvious solutions."

"I aim to please," Luna smiled back.

"Should I write them a letter first?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's always better to do business with goblins as blunt and in person as possible," Luna answered.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Have you decided if you're going to go to the ball with Krum again?" Luna asked quietly.

"I thought it over and decided that we should be open by then. Harry will need us and I refuse to even entertain the idea of someone other than you two," she replied honestly.

A grin bloomed on Luna's face.

"I will miss you, you know," Luna said, referring to the summer.

"I'll miss you too, but this time I'll be down the road for the most part if I'm staying with _them_ again. Besides I've already seen the World Cup and I don't want to deal with that mess again."

"Maybe you could stay with me?"

Hermione looked up at Luna, "You'd want me to go with you on an expedition?"

"Of course, silly," Luna hummed.

Hermione stared at the paper in front of her thinking hard again.

"You don't have to you know," Luna said gently.

"I know, and I want to, but I also don't…" Hermione said trailing off.

"The run?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it would remind me too much of the run, but also it was because of those trips that I was able to keep us safe," she explained.

"We won't find much of anything in Sweden this year anyways," Luna reassured her.

Hermione smiled at Luna again before letting her face fall.

"What else is it?" Luna pressed.

"What if… he _wants_ to get to know me?" Hermione said softly, "What if he wants to spend time with me this summer instead?"

"Hmm, that's a good point. I didn't think about that, but I think it depends on who it is, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I could make any summer plans without knowing what's going on with that first."

Luna nodded in understanding.

"Maybe… I could have professor Lupin take me. He knows about the soulbond between me and Harry," Hermione said.

"When did this happen?" Luna asked.

"After the boggart. I kissed Harry after everyone left and formed the bond then. I was so distressed, I forgot to tell you."

Luna heard the rumors about her boggart incident and simply nodded in understanding.

"Are you staying for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm going home with Daddy to celebrate Yuletide, the solstice, and the new year. But with finding out who _he_ is I think you'll already be very busy. You'll let me know, won't you?"

"Of course, I'll let you know. Even if I don't like who it is, I'll let you know."

"Just be careful of glamours," Luna said.

"Glamours? I went through thief's fall and nothing happened then," Hermione tried.

"While that would take off initial glamours and potioned disguises, it wouldn't take away blood bound glamours," Luna explained.

"The reason why I look like _him_ and not _him_ ," Hermione said while staring at her bondmate, "But why would they stay with my soul?"

Luna nodded, "I think Dumbledore or someone he chose would have returned close to your birth to take care of it and it was a form your soul was familiar with."

Hermione nibbled on her lip again and nodded.

* * *

The weeks flew by and soon Hermione was once again signed up to stay for the winter break. She thought long and hard and decided to approach Remus with her dilemma.

"Excuse me, Professor Lupin, may I have a moment of your time?" she asked after their last class.

"Of course, Miss Granger," Remus answered with a smile, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Can I speak with you alone?" Hermione pressed.

"Why don't we talk in my office?" Remus suggested.

"Yes, sir," Hermione smiled and followed the werewolf to his quaint office.

"What can I help you with?" Remus asked again once they were behind closed doors.

Hermione looked at him then took out her wand and performed a _muffliato_ earning her a raised eyebrow from the werewolf.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"A friend," she said evasively, "Anyways, Professor, I was hoping over winter holidays you'd be able to take me to Gringotts? I didn't want to abuse my Hogsmeade privilege and decided to ask a staff member over break instead."

"Why can't you go with your family during the break?" he asked instead.

"I have reason to believe that my father isn't my father and I was told the quickest way would be through the goblins," she explained, honestly knowing he could smell lies.

"Miss Granger, I know the world isn't as accepting of muggleborns, but you have to understand smart and strong muggleborns do exist," Remus tried.

Hermione laughed coldly in a way that belonged to her old life, "I know, Professor and it has nothing to do with that."

"Miss Granger, would you indulge me for a moment while I run some scans over you?" Remus asked.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said with a smile, "I trust you."

Remus smiled back and performed a few spells that would uncover disguises and finally one that revealed her age. Everything turned out to be the way he expected it.

"Are you sure you'd rather go with me than with Professor McGonagall?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure, professor. I believe that, while not intentional, she would tell the Headmaster the results, and I really don't want him to know. You already know one of my secrets, that I'm bonded. So you were the obvious choice," Hermione answered.

Remus smiled, touched, if only she knew he was a monster.

"Besides I'd rather see a friendly face after I get the results. For some reason I have a feeling I may not like them. Luna thinks I have a blood bound glamour, and she's hardly ever wrong when it comes to her intuition."

Remus paled at the second part.

"There's a way for me to find out, the spell is… more invasive than the other spells I ran earlier."

"Yes, please, sir," Hermione practically begged with her eyes.

Remus waved his wand in a complicated manner and said the words lowly under his breath before Hermione felt her blood tickle, it was uncomfortable to say the least, but she felt around her core something noticeable that she hadn't noticed before.

"She's right," Remus said at last, his voice was low.

"I think… someone… tried to keep me from my father and I need to know who he is," Hermione stated carefully.

"Are you sure? What about your… the man who raised you?" he tried awkwardly.

Hermione laughed without humor, "Heh, Father is most certainly never winning father of the year award."

"Are things alright at home, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked him dead in the eye, "No. However it doesn't matter, they've covered their tracks."

"Oh…" Remus couldn't say anything since his own father was certainly a callous wizard and his mother couldn't do much of anything about it, even though she tried.

"I just want to find my real father, Rem- Professor Lupin."

"Do you often call your professors by their first name?" Remus asked, "It's not the first time you've almost slipped up."

Hermione sighed, "No, and while you know one of my secrets, I know one of yours. I'll start bringing you chocolate baskets after the full moon again."

"Again? Wait, you know?"

"Of course I know, I've known for a while. You're sick and it affects you 3 nights a month. I assure you while I'm not infectious I can be scary during my time of the month as well."

"Miss Granger, my condition isn't anything like a - a menstrual cycle," he finished with a blush.

"I'm not getting into this argument with you. I haven't told anyone," she started again.

"Miss Granger… Hermione, are you from the future?" Remus asked.

Hermione pursed her lips and pulled out her time-turner, "That's a dumb question you of all people know you shouldn't be asking Remus."

She avoided the question entirely while letting him draw his own _false_ conclusions.

"You're right, I apologize, but how far back have you gone?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right, I know, don't ask."

"We were friends, you were like our uncle, Harry and I, and I would… I would like my Uncle Remus there while I find out who my father is."

Remus took a while to absorb the information before just nodding, "Alright. Hopefully we can build our relationship back up."

"I would like that. Harry would like that. And… Remus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I'm also bonded to Luna Lovegood," she blushed while biting her lip.

"Both of them?"

"Yeah. Same feeling different light," Hermione admitted, "Harry's bonded with her too."

"That's why they were both…" he understood finally.

Hermione nodded, "You… don't think less of me do you?"

"You really don't care about my –"

"Furry little problem? No."

"Clearly it's a match made in Heaven. When were you hoping on leaving?"

"After the train left?" Hermione asked with a hopeful tilt in her voice.

Remus nodded, "We can do that."

"Thanks, Remus," Hermione said before crushing him in one of her specialty hugs for a few seconds before letting go since Remus only returned it tentatively.

"I have to go tell Luna and Harry; bye, Professor."

"Bye, Miss Granger."


	6. Chapter 6

Luna and Harry had been very supportive of their bondmate. Hermione was thankful she was a time-traveler at the moment as she was able to get her homework done in a quicker timeframe, already knowing the answers and remembering which books helped her most. It also helped that she listened to her bondmates about homework length. Additionally, it had been beneficial that she wasn't losing time or sleep over Buckbeak, although she still made time to visit him. Hermione grew close to the hippogriff.

The events went much along as they had last time, minus Hermione being a bit mentally absent. Harry was given the Marauder's Map and snuck out with Hermione. The witch still refused to be near Ron while she was partaking of her feminine wiles (using makeup). She did manage to have her mother send her clear nail polish at some point and charmed the clear polish into whatever color her heart desired (she noticed _colovira_ stayed longer on the lacquer than just on her nail beds).

Time both sped up and slowed down as she waited for the Christmas holiday. Finally, the day was upon her, the day to find out who her biological father was. Hermione had nibbled her bottom lip raw, needing to apply a healing ointment like a lip balm.

"Ready, Miss Granger?" Remus asked as they met at his classroom.

"As I'll ever be, Professor," she replied.

They walked in companionable silence to his office. Once inside Remus turned to her.

"Do you have a place you'd like to meet?"

"Where is the closest floo to Gringotts?" Hermione asked.

"Knockturn Alley honestly, but I'd rather avoid that place," Remus answered.

"Magical Menagerie then?" Hermione suggested.

"After you," Remus said while pointing to his floo powder pot above next to the fire poker.

* * *

Within a few minutes they were on the steps the Gringotts and Hermione was beginning to feel anxious, but steeled herself enough knowing it was something that needed to be done.

They stepped into a line as the train would take some time before arriving at King's Cross Station and people were quickly finishing their errands.

"NEXT."

Hermione managed not to stumble and walked closer to the goblin.

"Name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Business?"

"I'm here for an inheritance test," Hermione managed to state clearly.

The goblin looked up from the paper in front of him and noticed the young witch. She was clearly nervous, but determined to hide it under a false bravado. As a warrior he was able to tell just by looking at her, but couldn't make out any deceit in her form.

"Do you have the necessary sickles?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she answered and pulled out the seven sickles from her pocket.

"Hn."

"Who is he?" the goblin asked.

"My professor, the one currently in charge of my care," she stated again before Remus could say anything.

"Do you want him in the office with you?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, calming down. The anxiety over the results were still there but answering questions was helping her nerves.

"Bronzefang will be with you momentarily," the goblin said.

"Thank you, may your gold be ever flowing," Hermione replied.

"May your enemies quake at your name," was the immediate response along with a respectful nod.

"Where did you learn goblin pleasantries, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"The library. It's a very old book, but with Professor Binns being… biased, I wanted to see if Hogwarts had anything on goblin culture," with a deep frustrated breath she continued, "There was only one book and it looked like someone scribbled in it."

"Miss Granger, I am Bronzefang," a goblin came up and introduced himself, "If you will follow me."

It took less than a minute before they were in a small office with minor opulence and nothing personal.

"The procedure is fairly simple, I've already prepped the parchment and all it needs is your signature with this blood quill," he explained bluntly, "I already have a rag with the essence of dittany ready for you once you've finished."

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she picked up the quill and after looking at it for a quick moment she signed her name as quickly and neatly as possible on the parchment where the blank line was. Nothing gave away that she was using a blood quill except for the faint red lines on the back of her left hand. As she reached for the rag to wrap around her hand she almost dropped it.

There on the parchment showed Emma Janet Granger nee Rose as her mother, that she knew, it was the other name, her father: Severus Tobias Snape.

Her legs went weak and she was thankful that there was a seat behind her and sat down. It would be later that she noticed that she was also related to the Greengrasses through her mother.

"Miss Granger… Hermione?"

There was no response, she was clearly in a state of shock.

"Bronzefang?" Remus asked.

The goblin picked it up and both of his eyebrows rose before he was able to school his face once more.

"It is indeed a surprise, does Miss Granger have any glamours on her person?"

"Yes, she has a blood glamour."

"We will remove it, normally for a fee, but I believe that this was done almost maliciously so I will waive the fee."

"Thank you," Remus said in her place as the witch slowly looked up.

"Remus? He hates me," Hermione stated sadly.

"Believe it or not Miss Granger, Professor Snape has a standing request open with us. He was aware that he was obliviated years ago as he knew he was in a serious secret relationship. He said that if a child of his ever came through we were to alert him immediately," Bronzefang said unapologetically.

"I… I understand, Bronzefang." Hermione replied before asking, "Will we remove the glamour before or after he arrives?"

"I believe after would be better," Bronzefang said.

Remus and Hermione nodded.

"Will you still be here?" Hermione asked the werewolf.

"I – If you want, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione nodded.

"I will be back, I have to send notice and retrieve a cursebreaker," Bronzefang said before getting up, a piece of parchment in his hand.

They waited in tense silence. Remus didn't know what to say, there wasn't much he could say. What did you tell a student when they found out the most hated professor in the whole school was their parent, especially when they were the brightest witch of their age?

Roughly 10 minutes went by before Severus Snape was led into the room. He froze and glared upon seeing his childhood enemy and student, but knew that if the goblins called it was most certainly _not_ a prank of some sort.

"Miss Granger," he drawled and watched her suppress a flinch, "I was told that you took an inheritance test just now."

"Yes, sir," she verified.

"You're her father, Severus, and –"

"And you are here why?" he asked.

"Because my student asked me to take her to Gringotts during the hols so she could take the test. She didn't want to abuse her Hogsmeade privileges and didn't want to alert her family," Remus answered patiently.

"So this was pre-planned?" he practically snorted.

"I've had reason to believe that Father isn't actually my father, sir. I was told that goblins were able to perform blood tests that would show you your family tree," Hermione tried.

"You look nothing like me," Severus said finally.

"Miss Granger has a blood bound glamour, Professor Snape," Bronzefang said after re-entering the room, "We were going to dismantle it once you arrived."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Hermione, as though trying to see through the glamour, "The test?"

"Here, sir," Bronzefang said, lifting up the parchment.

Severus took it and read it, frowning. There in blood was her name and above magic had noticed his blood through the glamour. It was true and he had it in writing and in blood. Hermione Jean Granger was his daughter.

"Let's see to the glamour then," Severus said next.

"Yes, sir," Bronzefang said waving his hand, opening the door. A wizard came in after the door swung open.

"Cursebreaker Savage, sirs," he introduced himself.

"Cursebreaker Savage, we have a blood bound glamour on this young patron," Bronzefang explained.

"Oh, well then, shall I get right to it?" he asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Yes," was the goblin's answer.

"Right, right. Young Miss, if you would sit in the chair, I'm going to remove the glamour."

Hermione didn't say anything and just did as she was told. She was minorly annoyed for being ignored when he entered the room, but was talking to her now that he _had_ to. Of course she didn't say anything since he wouldn't be part of her life any longer after this. If Bill weren't in Egypt she'd rather he dismantle the glamour. However he worked for the bank so she knew Savage wouldn't muck up.

With a long chant and some flicks and jabs Hermione started to feel her blood itch, it was an extremely uncomfortable feeling, but knew that he had most likely at least found the glamour and would be set to dismantle it soon. Another minute and she felt her body itch and felt a sharp stinging pain and grit her teeth.

"There's also a bind on her core, shall I remove it?" Cursebreaker Savage asked.

"Yes," Hermione snapped with an impressive growl, irritated, "I'll cover the fee if you would just get on with it."

"You are mine," Snape whispered to himself as the glamour fell.

Even with all the proof he still needed to see it to believe it. Hermione Granger had honey-colored eyes, almost gold. _'Probably from her stint with being a polyjuiced cat,'_ he thought. Her hair was still curly, but instead of the bushy mass it was messy loose ringlets that reminded him of his grandmother and black much like his own, her skin was still tan, and she hadn't gained any height. Her eyebrows however became a more defined, delicate feminine version of his own, otherwise, she still looked more like her mother. He could still see bits of himself and his grandmother in her though. She was still a child though and he knew her magic would help her grow into her features.

"We'll never know what your eye color originally was as they're practically gold from your, _incident_ last year," he stated before taking a shallow breath and continuing. "Would you be willing to get to know me this holiday, Miss Granger?" Severus asked delicately.

"I would love to, sir," Hermione said with a small smile.

Remus cleared his throat, "I'm glad you've reunited, I think I'll take my leave now," his voice announced that he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Severus, your father, will be able to see you back to the school Miss Granger," Remus said.

Severus froze almost as though he were just aware that if that were to happen he'd be all alone with the witch.

"Are you sure, Lupin? You were the one the bring her here after all," Severus said.

"I think you both have _much_ to discuss," Remus said, "Stuff that I probably shouldn't be privy to."

"Alas you always have your nose where it's not wanted anyways," Severus sniped,

"I want you to know," Hermione said boldly.

"Miss Granger, the adults are talking," Severus said.

"Hermione," the witch said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked dangerously.

"My name is Hermione. If you are going to assume a role in my life, outside of just being my Hogwarts professor, you should use my name," she answered with narrowed eyes.

"Miss – Hermione, it would seem your mother and _step -_ father, were rather lax in discipline."

"No, sir, I've just learned to take the blows."

There was an intake of breath from the goblin. Child abuse was not something one allowed in goblin culture. Severus and Remus also froze, unprepared for her statement.

"Miss – Hermione," he corrected himself again, "I would like to meet your step-father."

"I'm signed to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday," Hermione fidgeted, "And he won't tell you the truth anyways."

"I… grew up with a father who was also liberal with his fists," Severus glared at Lupin, as though daring him to say anything, "If you would like, as we are technically strangers, I will pull you from that household to live with me instead."

"I– I don't know, I'm already betrothed," the witch bit her lip.

"Betrothed? How?" Severus asked instead, surprised.

"It's… complicated," Hermione said instead.

"Try me," Severus encouraged her dryly.

"First I want everything here confidential, so I would appreciate it if Cursebreaker Savage was gone," she stated bluntly.

"Done," Severus said before turning a dark eye onto the other wizard.

"You're dismissed," Bronzefang said, complying with the willful witch's demands. Once the other wizard was gone Severus looked at Bronzefang.

"The typical privacy wards are up?" he asked.

"Of course, Professor Snape," Bronzefang answered, receiving a nod in return before looking at the young witch.

"I have two soul bonds and I got a letter from the Ministry and Gringotts congratulating me. Until they're finalized, I'm betrothed to the both of them," Hermione stated quickly, as though ripping off a band-aid.

"Who are these, _betrothed_? I already have an idea but I want you to tell me." Severus drawled.

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood," she answered, looking him in the eyes, her posture already a mix of defensive and defeated.

"Mr. Potter and _Miss_ Lovegood?" he asked carefully.

"Yes. I'm pansexual," she answered.

"I have no issues with Miss Lovegood, but _why_ Mr. Potter?" he asked, his tone almost begged.

"Professor Lupin watched us form the bond," Hermione said, unable to tell him something else.

"You watched _my daughter_ form a _soulbond_ and told no one?" Severus asked dangerously.

"A soulbond is a private matter, Severus," Remus defended himself.

" _I_ appreciate Professor Lupin's discretion," Hermione butted in.

"You are 13 –"

"14," she corrected.

"You are _14_ and betrothed to two people. You will be in a triad. While not unusual, it is odd when two members are _not_ twins," Severus said, as though it pained him.

"I am in a triad, Luna already asked me to be her girlfriend and eventually her wife," Hermione blushed, "Harry also asked me to be his girlfriend and eventually his wife."

"Of all wizards, _why_ Potter?" Severus asked.

"Better than Ronald Weasley," Hermione shot back with a small sneer.

"While that is true, why couldn't you have bonded with someone like Draco?" he asked, now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because then his father would kill me," she stated factually.

"It is unbecoming to just claim that –"

"It's not just a claim when you know," Hermione said softly, looking at the floor.

Severus had to stop himself because he also knew his best friend and the way she wouldn't look at him was a sign of something already having happened…

"I – alright, Hermione. Nevertheless I believe we have much to talk about –"

"I would like Professor Lupin to be there too, please," Hermione requested.

Severus's face twisted up as though he was going to explode, but managed to occlude himself.

"Fine, if that's how you feel –"

"We're practically strangers, and I don't have Harry or Luna here, sir," she said quietly.

"And you feel… safer? With Lupin? Do you even know?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the tall dark wizard in a way that he knew was reminiscent of himself.

"Of course, you do," he pinched the bridge of his nose again, "Fine. We'll take out a room at the Leaky Cauldron or would you prefer to have this talk at your mother's house?"

Hermione sat there and thought quickly of the pros and cons for each place.

"If we go to the Leaky it's a neutral place, but if we wait for them we'd be waiting for hours. Also I… don't want to be left alone there or for them to try to pull me out of Hogwarts," she said.

"Who is your magical guardian Miss – Hermione?" Severus corrected himself again.

"Madame Longbottom," she answered.

"Did she forward the letter to your mother?" Severus asked.

"I don't even know if she got one, sir," Hermione answered honestly.

"Bronzefang, when sending out congratulatory letters are they sent to the involved members only or also their guardians?" she asked.

"Just the involved parties, Miss Granger," he answered.

"Then Madame Longbottom and my family don't know. Mr. Lovegood does though, Luna let him know as soon as she got her letters."

"Do you have godparents, Hermione?" Severus asked.

"No, sir."

"I don't want to leave you stranded in the muggle world should something happen to me, despite your bonding," Severus said, thinking quickly and taking a deep breath, "Lupin, would you be willing to be Miss Grangers sworn Godfather? While the decision and plan was certainly all hers' I wouldn't have her in my life if it weren't for your agreeing and I dislike having to owe you anything."

"I – I would be honored, Severus, are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure, but I know what she said was truth and I don't have many friends who would overlook her background. Cissy will agree to be her godmother without hesitation, but I wouldn't trust Lucius with my daughter if he were one of the last wizards on Earth, not after what he did to Draco."

"Cissy?" Hermione asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Severus clarified, "She's a good friend of mine and she made me Draco's godfather. Before she married, she was Narcissa Black, everything I know about pureblood customs and politics I learned from her. After she's agreed to be your godmother, you'll learn from her too. Perhaps you and your betrotheds…"

Bronzefang cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"If possible I would bring Mr. Potter here as soon as possible so Miss Granger here would have the benefit of a betrothal ring. It has all the beneficial enchantments an heir's ring does," Bronzefang explained.

"Does Potter have more than one available?" Severus asked delicately.

"That is not for me to say, Professor Snape."

Severus nodded in understanding, "I will see if Mr. Potter is available soon. Please take the reward money from my accounts."

"Gringotts was happy to help, we're glad your heir has returned, sir."

"May your vault be ever overflowing," Severus said with a nod of his head.

"May your enemies fall before you," Bronzefang replied.

Hermione watched and listened with rapt attention, Lupin doing likewise. They noticed immediately when Severus was getting ready to leave and got themselves ready.

"I suppose we ought to go to the Leaky and make a phone call. Hermione, is your mother at home or does she work?" he asked.

"Mother is at work; but if you call and say it's an emergency I know they'll be able to close the practice and move their patients around," she answered, following him out of the office.

"I wonder if she remembers me… most likely not," he snorted to himself.

"I don't think mother has been the same, she probably still has some spells on her, or at least I hope so," Hermione said.

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Hermione bit her lip and debated with herself fiercely, bringing tears to her eyes, "She… lets him touch me."

Severus stopped before the nexus of where the Leaky met the Alley.

"I'm sorry. I think I heard you wrong. I'm afraid I just heard you say your mother lets him touch you inappropriately _as well as_ hit you," he said dangerously softly.

"You… you heard right." A few tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away quickly.

"I believe I will check to see if there are any remaining spells on your mother," he said.

"Lupin while gathering your mastery have you training in occlumency and legilimency?" Severus asked.

"Yes, although because of my… issue –"

"Health condition," Hermione butt in.

"Health condition," he said humoring her, "I'm a natural at occlumency."

"Good, I don't particularly care about that, but I do care that you will be able to double check."

"Double check?" Remus asked.

Severus looked at him and looked at Hermione before looking back. A light of recognition shined in the werewolf's eyes as his face hardened and he nodded.

"Miss Granger would you like to call your mother or shall I?" Severus asked instead, as he tapped the correct pattern on the brick wall.

"You can call her, I think their assistant will answer the phone, but just ask for him instead. Mother doesn't particularly care about me, so he's always been the one to handle any school calls," she said.

"What do you mean? Enlighten me," he encouraged his daughter.

"Well… I was bullied at my private schools, despite there being strict no-bullying policies. Any… discrepancies and they would call him."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to do what he did, Hermione," Remus said gently.

"I know, but he's the only father figure I've ever known. Even if he let the neighbors do it," she bit her lip knowing she said too much.

"I have this faint feeling that I will need to have a private discussion with him, perhaps Lupin can be there with me if it would make you feel better," Severus said, "Only after I've checked your mother."

Hermione didn't know what to do besides nod. While she was mentally an adult she was physically a teenager, a child, and as such this was something a parent was meant to deal with. While she worried about what he might find and use against her she was also brought up short that he had provisions out there in the event this happened. In a way Severus was always looking for her…

"Would you be willing to dial her number for me?" Severus asked.

"Yes, sir," she said almost woodenly and dialed the number to her parents' practice.

After ringing a few times someone finally answered.

"Granger Smiles Dentistry, Megan speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Megan, can you please put my father on the phone, there's an emergency."

"Who is this?"

"It's Hermione, Megan."

"Oh! Hermione! One moment please?"

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I have someone who needs to speak with you, hold on," and with that she passed the phone to Severus and stood by Remus.

"He won't… kill him, right?" Hermione asked the werewolf.

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Remus promised, despite his own feelings.

The phone call took longer than Hermione expected, but then again it wasn't everyday that someone said: "Hey, I'm your child's biological father".

"Their practice isn't too far away, they will be here in 20 minutes. I'm going to set up a room with Tom and order us lunch," Severus said.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione replied.

"Dad or Father," Severus said softly, "I know it's early, but one day I hope you might call me either in private. I will do my best to maintain professional while we are at Hogwarts."

"I… I've never had a… dad, before," Hermione said shyly, "I think we can work up to it."

Severus nodded with a slight smile before leaving to procure a room.

"I think you'll be just fine Hermione," Remus said softly.

"I… I hope so," Hermione admitted.

A few seconds later they were notified that a room was available. Tom quickly escorted them and assured them he would escort their guests once they arrived. Tom had also been carrying a tray with three bowls of stew on it. Once he left Severus started casting privacy spells around the room.

Lunch was slightly tense, but Severus kept reassuring himself that it was real and she was real. When he had gotten the letter from Gringotts it was as though a block had been removed, but he knew that somehow his memories had come back from being obliviated. He also knew it was Albus that did it and was furious at the old man.

With care Severus looked at the blood test.

"Hermione, did you notice that you're related to the Greengrasses?" he asked.

"No, I was more focused on your name honestly. Am I really?" she replied.

"Surprisingly through your mother's side. Your grandfather was apparently a squib and was disinherited, which is why their last name turned to Rose," he answered conversationally.

"Do you think they'd acknowledge me?" she asked curiously.

"I'm unsure," he admitted, "It isn't often that a squib line turns up with magic so soon."

"Will my last name change?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at her carefully, "Yes," he said, "As you're my child I want to acknowledge that and claim you as Hermione Jean Snape."

Hermione nodded knowing that her last name would change again soon anyways.

Sooner than she anticipated Emma walked through the door followed by her husband. Her eyes swept across the room and took in detail of the people there. Her daughter looked different, but a good different, like a snake that shed its skin.

"Hermione, you're looking well," she said formally.

"Thank you, mother," Hermione replied before averting her eyes to the table.

"Hermione what did you do to your hair?" her step-father asked in disbelief.

"I don't believe we've formally met," Snape drawled, noticing the blush that bloomed on Emma's face, "I'm Severus Snape. This is Remus Lupin. We both teach at Hogwarts."

"I'm Richard Granger and this is my wife Emma. I was told that the matter was important and crucial that we meet immediately."

"Yes. It would appear that some things have come up that involve Hermione and us," Severus started, "Hermione had been alerted by someone that she may not be related to you at all and was informed of how she could get a, what we call, a blood or inheritance test through our bank."

"How did she get there?" Richard asked.

"Hermione was smart and informed me that she didn't want to take advantage of her Hogsmeade privileges but needed to take the test and asked me to bring her. I agreed," Remus answered.

"Why would you even want to take the test, Hermione? Don't you know how much we've done for you?" Richard asked nastily.

"You will refrain from emotional manipulation involving my daughter," Severus said dangerously.

"Your daughter?" Richard asked, now totally confused.

"Yes. I have the test results here. I have to check Emma for a few spells as some other things have come up. I myself was bewitched into leaving our relationship," he looked over to the woman, "Emma, I never left you. I knew something happened and in the event that you were with child I put out a notice in Gringotts that I may have an heir. I set up reward money for whoever found my child. I received an owl this afternoon."

Emma looked at him carefully. If he was telling the truth, and she suspected that he was, then not only had she been wronged, but she might have wronged her daughter who she felt had never fit in the picture with her and Richard. She never cared for Richard, never loved him let alone liked him, but she married him anyways. She never understood why, but if someone had bewitched her as they had Severus, perhaps it might make more sense.

"Please, perform your tests. If I need to see one of your doctors, I will," Emma said.

With a nod in her direction Severus picked up his wand and started casting spell after spell. Apparently he was finding whatever answers he needed as his face twisted into a sneer. Severus kept casting at her until she felt something unwind around her heart.

"Emma, I'm sorry to say that the wizard who attacked me also attacked you. You've been under strong compulsion spells for the last 14-15 years. I do have somewhat good news though, you're a hedgewitch and always have been. You weren't accepted into Hogwarts because your magic score is around 17 points shy of you being a full witch. Meaning you can't cast wand based spells, but you can create your own potions and take part in non-wand based rituals and the like."

"I remember you, Sev, it's coming back," she said slowly.

"Emma, you can't be serious!" Richard yelled at her.

"I am most certainly serious you _foul, loathsome, bastard_ ," Emma said, "I can't believe that I allowed all that to happen to _my_ daughter!"

Something in Severus shifted and he felt more at ease. It wasn't Emma who allowed it, it was Albus and his magic. Hermione also felt something, but was more nervous to hold out hope.

"Hermione, I am so sorry you had to go through _all_ of that. I am divorcing Richard as soon as I can," she stated firmly.

"What?" Richard asked.

"You heard me," she snapped, "What _man_ forces himself on, who he thought, was his daughter!? What father beats his child with a POKER STICK!?" she yelled, "I was a horrible mother under the influence of whatever the hell that was!"

She turned to Hermione.

"I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am. It was _never_ your fault and you _never_ asked for it," she reached out her arms and Hermione flew into them.

Even as an adult Hermione always hoped and wanted her mother to say something like that, even as she decided it was a fairy tale. She probably would have seen something like this if she had looked into the Mirror of Erised. Her mother being there for her. It was surreal even as she hugged her mother back and breathed her in.

"Sev, I don't know if you're seeing anyone now, but I would very much appreciate it if you could be there for us while we go through this mess with this _scum_ ," she sneered looking at her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"Em, I'm seeing nobody and I haven't since we were forced apart," Severus admitted, "I would gladly be there for you and our daughter."

Emma opened up her arm for the dark wizard to join them and he slowly allowed himself to be pulled into the group hug.

"Now this is what I've been missing," Emma said quietly, angry tears streaming down her face, "This is what was stolen from us."

"Not anymore, we can try again if you're willing Emma," Severus said above Hermione's head and into Emma's hair.

"I'm more than willing Sev, you just saved me," Emma admitted.

"Now wait just a god damned minute!" Richard yelled, "What the fuck is going on here!?"

"I'm leaving you. Divorced. Finished. I'm moving out, I don't want to live next to those disgusting creatures who would happily hurt and abuse my daughter. I'm taking the practice as we agreed in our prenuptials should we ever divorce."

"Just because he said so and waved his fucking wand!? What if he just put a spell _on_ you!" Richard yelled, slightly desperate.

"I can assure you, Dick, we can stop by Gringotts and for a fee they will see if you have any spells that Emma here might have had on her. I don't believe it would be wise for me to point my wand in your direction for any moment of time. I will however see you ruined," Severus said coldly.

"Actually Severus, that may have to take a moment," Remus stepped in.

"Whatever do you mean, Lupin?" Severus asked darkly.

"Once they're divorced, as Dick here is not actually Hermione's biological father, his mind will be wiped of everything related to magic," Remus explained.

Severus smirked cruelly at the non-wizard, "Ah yes, our world's little clause involving the statue of secrecy."

"Emma, would you like me to pop over to your house with you while you grab a few things? I'm sure we could take your prenuptials and every other important document, quickly hire a lawyer through the goblins, as they are more than efficient, and be done with it this evening."

"We could really be done with it that fast?" Emma asked surprised.

"As you have prenuptials that can be followed to the letter, it shouldn't take long. If you didn't then I would expect it to take at least a week or so," he admitted.

"Then let's go!" Emma said with a beaming smile before she grabbed the man by his robes and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Something Hermione had never seen between the two who raised her.

"WAIT A MINUTE I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANY OF THIS!" Richard bellowed.

"Then you better have within the next three minutes or I will drag you into court for abusing and violating my daughter," Emma sneered, "I don't love you, I never loved you, I barely tolerated you throughout our entire relationship. You have no claims to _my_ daughter, you have no right to be in her life. As you're most likely going to forget a good deal about her, or even better, something will come to light while someone is going through your memories while they erase them," she said coldly.

"I'm on her birth certificate," Richard snarled.

"And we have documentation showing that it's false, in blood. I can most likely, easily, have that fixed," Emma said staring him down before looking over to Sev who nodded reassuringly and resumed her stare down.

"I'll have Hermione's birth certificate updated and you won't be anywhere near her ever again," Emma sneered.

"Why? You never wanted her; you've told her multiple times you never wanted her. Now suddenly her father is back in the picture and you do? You love her? She's _your_ daughter now?" Richard asked harshly.

"I was bewitched!" Emma yelled, "I was told to care for her but never encourage her. I've always encouraged everything with love. If I couldn't encourage her, I couldn't love her."

"That makes no sense!" he shouted.

"It makes sense to me!" Emma shouted back.

Hermione was quiet the whole time and privately agreed with both of them. It didn't make sense, but if that's how her mother felt and someone placed a spell for it to be so it wouldn't take her thought process into consideration and she would just do as she was told. Thus, her mother was telling the truth. While it hurt that her last life was basically a lie and she would have never known, she was glad she had a chance to start over and know this time around. Even if her father was Severus Tobias Snape.


	7. Chapter 7

"Severus, why don't you take Emma here to her house to get those things, I'll stay here with Richard and Hermione," Remus suggested, even as his eyes flashed amber when he looked at Richard.

"Wait," Emma said, "Hermione, do you want me to get your books and stuffy? I think we can start over without anything else from there." There was genuine curiosity and hope shining in her whiskey brown eyes.

Hermione blushed at the mention of her stuffed animal that she thought she had kept hidden, but nodded. She was given another chance at life and she was going to grab it with both hands.

"We'll be right back," Severus said to the room.

"Wait a damned –" CRACK! They left.

"Hermione Jean Granger, look at what you did, you ungrateful little bitch!" Richard hollered, spit flying from his mouth as his face was red.

"I think it would be for the best if you stayed quiet while we wait," Remus said, his eyes narrowed dangerously even as his voice was calm.

"Don't you tell me what to do! You're just a teacher!" Richard yelled.

"I will soon be Hermione's sworn Godfather, so no. What little I've heard that you've done to her is beyond reprehensible."

"What lies has she been telling?" Richard asked dangerously.

"Hermione hasn't lied to me beyond saying things were well." Remus said aloofly, to which Hermione looked down at her feet and nibbled on her lip, "Besides Emma said enough and you didn't say she was lying."

Richard grunted seeing _his_ daughter's tell. She would never be able to lie directly, he raised her too honest. Beside when Emma said those things he didn't say anything in his defense since he couldn't very well call her a liar for telling the truth…

"Listen to me Hermione Jean Granger, you are my daughter first and foremost. I was there when you were born and I was there when that woman told us you were a witch."

Remus narrowed his eyes at the other man and began to feel like the other man was bewitched to love his daughter. Love potions were tricky, love _spells_ were also finicky, which was why people relied on the potions more. There had never been a case where a love spell went _right_. That's why they didn't teach it in the schools. It wasn't forbidden magic, more that it fell out of style because of all the repercussions of them. It was a magic that had to be fought off or it acted like a curse and muggles _didn't have_ a defense for the spells.

Remus opted not to alarm Hermione and inform Severus and the soon-to-be divorced Mrs. Granger. In the meantime he did make sure to keep Richard away from Hermione and subtly casted a _muffliato_ around the other man so he couldn't be accused of casting on a muggle.

Hermione's eyes were welled up with tears as she felt so _incredibly_ guilty.

Was having a real father worth all this? Was having a loving mother worth this? Was having SNAPE as her father worth this? The Afterlife was clear that she needed to find her birth father, but at what cost? The man who raised her, loved her, cared for her, would be removed from her life forever… was it worth it? Sure he did a lot of things she didn't care for, but she was used to it, it was normal to her. When the world got tough sometimes he was the only one in her corner. Now she knew it was because of magic, because someone decided to rip apart her family before it could be a family. It was clear her mother still loved Snape and Snape loved her. It almost went against what the memories she peeked at told Harry, but at the same time she knew it was different. There were different kinds of love and her mother was in no way or shape any resemblance of Lily.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the crack that was Severus Snape and her mother.

"Severus, Emma, a word?" Remus called to them as soon as they were aware of their surroundings.

Severus glared at Richard and made his way over to the werewolf as did Emma.

"Yes?"

Remus decided to cast another _muffliato_ before he explained his theory.

"So you think Richard was spelled to love Hermione and it, of course, got out of hand?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Remus answered, internally he was a bit nervous at their reactions.

"I would like to hope that's the reason, but I still want nothing to do with him after we're through, which should be this afternoon, yes?" Emma said, finishing by looking to Severus.

The dark wizard nodded.

"Even if that's the case I still don't trust myself to cast on him," Severus admitted.

"You were always the responsible one," Emma said with a coy smile.

"Did anything else happen while we were away that we need to know?" Severus asked as a light blush bloomed on his face.

"He tried to emotionally manipulate her, so I'm sure she feels guilty even if it's misplaced," Remus answered.

Severus nodded understanding the complex beast that was abuse. Emma however glared harshly at Richard and there was a loud pop, startling them.

"What was that?" Emma asked, pulled from her anger.

"Emma, when you were younger did you ever have any accidental magic?" Severus asked gently.

"I don't think so, but it's been so long I don't remember…" Emma reached out and grabbed Hermione's inheritance test.

"The Greengrasses are a magical family, and I'm assuming they kicked my father out for being a squib?" Emma asked, having gathered most of the information. She didn't get her doctorate by being stupid.

"Most likely," Severus answered honestly.

"Let's just go to Gringotts and get this taken care of. We keep coming up with more questions than answers at this point," Emma said.

* * *

The walk was short, but Richard couldn't keep from glaring at Hermione or Severus. Hermione couldn't help but wish Luna or Harry were there with her.

"What can we do for you Master Snape?" A teller goblin asked.

"I'm in need of a healer, a lawyer, and we will go from there," Severus stated.

"Yes, sir," the goblin replied, writing something before sending it off, "Would you like your accounts manager there as well?'

Severus stopped and thought before nodding, "Yes, that would be appreciated."

* * *

Harry had taken his time and slept in until Ron woke him up. There had been some differences and things he kept from Ron, but the boy still tried to keep up the friendship despite being given the cold shoulder, almost oblivious. Thankfully Hermione had stopped going to Hogsmeade with the redheaded wizard and Ron didn't know about the map or Sirius being his parents' friend.

"Hey mate, everyone's gone. Even Hermione," Ron said.

"So?" Harry asked with a grumble; both of his mates weren't there at the moment so what did it matter right this second that he slept in?

"She left her menace of a monster here!" Ron said indignantly.

"Hermione's signed to stay here. So what if Crooks is in the common room?" Harry asked again.

"Well I haven't seen her since everyone left for the train," Ron explained, "And I need her help with –"

"So this has nothing to actually do with Hermione but what she can do for you," Harry stated bluntly with a deadpan expression.

"She's not in the Great Hall or the Library, I checked," Ron said as though those were the only places she could possibly be, "I even asked one of the second years if she was in her room and she's not."

"Hermione asked a teacher to bring her to Gringotts," Harry finally decided to throw the other boy a bone, "She has to take a test there."

"What test?" Ron asked, there was a greedy glint in his eye.

"A blood test," Harry answered, grabbing his glasses and putting them on his face knowing he couldn't be able to go back to sleep.

"What would she need that for?" Ron pressed.

"Luna noticed something," Ron snorted at the mention of the blonde witch "And Hermione brought it up with one of the teachers to check. Luna was right, so after doing some research she finally decided she needed to take the test."

Ron looked affronted that Luna could be right about anything.

"Why wouldn't she tell me about that?" Ron asked as though it were a personal insult to him.

Harry got out of bed and started his morning routine despite it being the afternoon. Ron waited by his bed he found.

"Why would she?" Harry countered.

"Because we're friends, aren't we?" Ron said as though it were that simple.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean she has to tell us everything she decides to do," Harry huffed angrily.

"Well she should. She should have asked _us_ if it was okay to get that ugly monstrosity downstairs," Ron grumbled back.

Harry ignored the other wizard and made his way downstairs and saw Crooks immediately. The orange cat with his adorable squished face was purring having made himself comfortable near the fire.

"Hermione is her own person, she can make her own decisions," Harry said simply before leaving for the Great Hall.

He knew it was about lunch time. Sadly Ron decided to tag along, but Harry didn't say anything as it wouldn't matter. When he sat down however Hedwig descended in front of him and held her leg out.

Harry didn't remember getting a letter around this time so he took it, praised his familiar, and rewarded her with crispy bacon goodness that she liked so much.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked.

"Dunno, I haven't opened it yet," Harry replied, fighting to keep a sneer off his face. Ron really was a nosy prat, but he supposed with Molly for a mother and Dumbledore paying him it came easily.

"Are you gonna?" Ron pressed.

"Are you gonna leave me alone about _my_ mail?" Harry responded now cross.

"Don't have to bite my head off, mate. But who would write you?" Ron said as though it were obvious, "Besides how did they get ahold of Hedwig anyways?"

"You know she knows when she's needed," Harry defended his owl.

Hedwig looked at Ron as though he were something foul and barked at him.

"Calm your owl down!" Ron demanded.

"How about you not insult Hedwig? She's done nothing wrong," Harry defended the snowy owl.

Hedwig however was very happy with that and decided to nuzzle her wizard before making herself comfortable in front of him.

' _Whoever sent it must be waiting for a reply,'_ Harry thought to himself.

Not wanting to upset his dutiful owl Harry opened the letter and looked at its contents.

_Dear Harry,_

_You probably don't remember me, but I'm your sworn godfather Sirius Black. After all these years I finally got a trial and was just released from St. Mungos._

_I have to thank you and your friend for sending me that paper about my trial, I owe one of you a debt. I am curious how she knew to send it, but recently I've been too thankful to look a gifted abraxan in the mouth. In her letter she let me know the beautiful snowy owl was yours, which is why I have to thank the both of you. I'm sorry if I scared you Halloween, I was only after Peter Pettigrew, the real wizard who betrayed your parents. He is a rat animagus and I recognized him as soon as I saw him on the youngest Weasley's shoulder in the paper all those months ago._

_I'm writing because as your Godfather I want to get to know you. If you're amendable I will eventually like to fight for custody over you, but your current magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. After spending over a decade waiting for him to get off his arse just to realize he never did, I have to admit that I have a bone to pick with him._

_I hope you'll write me back._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

As Harry finished reading it he noticed that Hedwig was beating the redheaded wizard in the face with her wings and barking harshly at him.

"Would you stop it you ruddy bird!?" Ron shouted.

"Ron you have once chance to apologize to Hedwig right now," Harry said firmly.

Ron looked at Harry incredulously before sputtering. Seeing that wasn't getting Harry to change his tune he turned to Hedwig and glared at the owl.

"I'm sorry," Ron spat.

Harry glared at Ron coldly and folded up his letter before petting Hedwig.

"I'll send a reply after Hermione comes back," Harry informed his owl, "Thanks for helping me keep it private."

Hedwig hooted softly and affectionately nibbled on his finger before flying away.

"Hedwig has never done anything like that before," Ron said.

"Then you should have taken the hint that it was a private letter," Harry replied before taking in the rest of his surroundings.

He quickly noticed that Snape and Remus were missing this time when they weren't last time. He also noticed that Hagrid _was_ at the table since he didn't get that awful letter from the Ministry about them wanting to behead Buckbeak.

Last time they had spent the majority of Christmas Eve looking up old cases that might help Buckbeak. With that Harry was a little lost at what to do. He could go down to the Chamber of Secrets and get a Basilisk fang to take care of the Diadem now, but then he would have to explain all that to Ron who clearly refused to give him space… until Hermione got back he supposed he could do his Holiday homework and then work on meditating more.

* * *

The goblin Healers had not found any sort of love spell on Richard Granger which meant he really was just a twisted individual. He was bewitched to want take Emma as his wife and to enjoy her pregnancy. They also found he was naturally sterile.

Emma however they found nothing other than what Severus had already taken care of. She was instructed to allow a mind healer to help heal any trauma she endured while a part of her was trapped in her own mind. Emma also pushed to have Hermione healed to the best of their abilities since she knew they didn't always take her to the hospital when they should have among other things.

All of this was being documented.

Severus had taken his account manager to the side to update his will along with giving Hermione her own trust fund despite her being betrothed. It wouldn't be as grand as Potter's but the Prince family had acknowledged Severus as its heir and were informed of a possible missing child. He was surprised as apparently his grandparents had already set aside a trust fund for her and put more gold into it every year in hopes that he would find his missing child. He was able to acknowledge it and after some more paperwork Hermione had her own trust vault.

He also spoke with the lawyer, Ted Tonks, and he was pleased he would be able to bring Richard Granger before a jury for injuring his heir.

Remus sat with Hermione and they spoke lowly to one another getting to know each other more to build up their relationship. Remus was amused and relieved in a way that he finally had someone to have stimulating conversation with. While she was only 14 Hermione had a great grasp on many subjects and she was able to engage in a stimulating debate with him. He could see she was also enjoying it, which made him happy.

Richard Granger however was treated with contempt from the Goblins, who were far from gentle with him. They also spoke in their native tongue while dealing with him before dismissing him as cleared. If they didn't scare him so much he would have said something nasty to them.

* * *

"With a few more signatures you two will be officially divorced," Ted said professionally.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Tonks," Emma said as she signed.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Rose," Ted replied.

"And Hermione will officially be known as Hermione Snape?" Emma asked.

"Yes, with the proper paperwork and acknowledgement of the missing Heiress, Miss Snape will have her name changed. It's very beneficial that Professor Snape had a feeling and had filed a reward for his missing child."

"Did anyone try to claim to be his child before her?" Emma asked.

"Since it was so hushed, no. Professor Snape filed it all quietly within the bank. Gringotts is known for its security and the goblins are known for their integrity and honestly, unlike the Ministry. Because of that everyone who wants an inheritance test always comes to Gringotts. As it's all done here and with magic there's no worry for human error," Ted answered.

"Good," Emma said pleased.

* * *

It was a bit after lunch that everything was taken care of. Narcissa had flooed as soon as she got the Gringotts owl to swear to be Hermione's godmother and with a lot more paperwork Hermione was documented to have two godparents. One was a werewolf which gave Narcissa the priority should anything happen to her parents. Everyone but Hermione was pleased with that (Emma more over Hermione going to another woman than a man she didn't know).

The aurors were called and had taken Richard into custody for hurting an heir as soon as the man stepped into the alley proper.

Severus smirked cruelly when they took him.

While Hermione was worried she wasn't as upset as she normally would be, the mind healers were able to heal a few parts of her mind that would leave her beholden to Richard. She didn't even ask anyone if he would be alright, as long as her father didn't do anything about it, they should be fine.

"Now we should return to Hogwarts. Emma do you have any patients to deal with over the holiday?" Severus inquired.

"No, the practice will be closed until after Boxing Day," She admitted.

"Will the car be towed?" Hermione asked.

"The car was under Richard's name, so I don't know nor do I care," Emma answered honestly.

"This is… highly unusual but, would you like to stay with me at the castle while you get on your feet?" Severus asked.

"In your private room?" Emma asked with a smirk of her own.

Remus blushed bright red.

"Until you find a flat or a house for you and Hermione of course," Severus purred, "I'll even bring you somewhere close to the practice every day until then."

"I would love that, thank you, Sev," Emma said with a grin.

Hermione was also blushing listening to her parents flirt.

"We can floo back to my office," Remus said with a slightly strained voice.

* * *

Once they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione tried to extract herself from the party but was held back.

"Hermione, would you mind going to grab Mr. Potter and bringing him here?" Severus asked.

Emma shot him a look before he tacked on "Please?" as though it pained him before being rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione blushed but nodded, "Okay. I'll be right back." And quickly left to grab her bondmate.

It didn't take long for her to find him in the common room.

"Harry," she cleared her throat, "Uh we're needed in Professor Lupin's office."

Ron was with him, which she expected, but he did a double take. Harry however had seen her look her old self like this and didn't think anything other than she looked just as beautiful, but the dark hair and golden honey eyes were gorgeous.

"Hermione, what did you do to your hair? And what happened to your eyes?" Ron asked startled.

"Blood bound glamour," Hermione answered, "I needed a cursebreaker to take it off. Harry?"

"You look great, Hermione," Harry said as he was putting his books away.

"Thanks," she blushed, "Shall we?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. Hermione didn't blush.

"Should I come too?" Ron asked.

"No, you weren't mentioned," Hermione said.

"What's it about?" the redhead pressed.

"My father wants to speak with Harry," Hermione huffed.

"Muggles aren't allowed at Hogwarts," Ron said.

"Then it's a good thing he's a wizard," Hermione growled.

"Harry, I don't think you should go, I don't think that's really Hermione," Ron started "I think it might be someone trying to pretend to be her or she's under a spell or something. I think we should bring her to the Hospital Wing!"

"Ronald Weasley, stop working yourself up into a tiff over nothing!" Hermione yelled.

"Ease up, Ron, that's Hermione. Let's go," Harry said to her, "Lupin's office?"

She nodded and left with Harry.

About 20 feet away from the Fat Lady Harry asked, "So how did the test go?"

"It went surprisingly well, but also… Harry I don't want to surprise you…" Hermione took a breath as she stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"My father…" the curly haired witch started to nibble on her bottom lip.

"Who is your father?" Harry asked gently and curiously.

"My father is… my father is Snape," she said and bit her lip hard as though she expected him to hit her.

"Hermione that's not funny," Harry said, frustrated with her, but then looked at his bondmate again, "You're not being funny…"

"No. Apparently he's been looking for me since someone cast a few spells on him and my mother. She was under a spell that made it impossible for her to love me. Harry, she loves me."

"That's great, Hermione, but what do we do about Snape?" Harry asked.

"I don't think there's much we can do, Harry. I'm only 14," she reminded him.

Harry sighed and nodded before they continued their trek to Remus's office. With a knock, Remus let them in.

They were greeted by the sight of Hermione's parents and Remus.

"Mr. Potter, how kind of you to join us," Severus started but took a breath, "I was informed earlier that you and Miss Lovegood were betrothed to my daughter?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said boldly.

"I am aware the Potters could sit on their fortune, but I don't want that for my daughter. So tell me, Mr. Potter what exactly is it you hope to do for work?" Severus asked.

Harry was caught off guard by the caring parent routine, "I – I hope to help Hermione and Luna in whatever they need me to help them with. They're both a lot smarter than me, sir. I thought I wanted to be an auror, but I can't really see myself as chasing dark wizards my whole life. S-so I don't know right now, sir. I always wanted to be a cook."

Severus stared him down before sighing.

"Mr. Potter, if you apply yourself you could possible take your cooking skills and become a decent potions master. You've…" another sigh "You've been doing well so far this semester. If you keep this up I might even sponsor you for an apprenticeship."

"T-thank you, sir," Harry said, now completely surprised.

"Don't mention it, Potter," Severus spat before having his back rubbed.

"Sir," Hermione started, "I think… maybe you should get looked at for any spells."

"Involving?" Severus asked.

"Well it… you…" Hermione looked to Harry for strength, "You've always seemed to sort of had it out for Harry. I think someone planted some false ideas into your head about his upbringing."

"Spoiled – "

"That!" Hermione started, "That's what we mean. Harry grew up with Petunia, do you really think she would spoil Harry if she hates magic?"

Severus looked Harry up and down again, noticing that he was still wearing his school robes, "I can see what you mean. Lupin, would you please check me?"

"Of course, Severus," Remus said as he started casting spell after spell on him.

"Wait, I found one!" Remus said, now holding his wand steady and his forehead breaking out in a small sweat.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Malevolent mixture residue," Remus answered.

"Of course it is," Severus said with a growl.

"Sir? What's Malevolent mixture?" Harry asked.

"Like the name implies it's a mixture, more like a poison, that brings out a more malevolent side of the drinker. Some can be keyed to a person or it's given with a spell for general terms. It's a N.E.W.T. level poison. There are a few ways to get rid of it, the first is a Flushing potion, which doesn't guarantee getting all of it. Another is the antidote, which takes a week to brew. The Hospital Wing only has Flushing potions on hand though," Snape explained.

"What if you went to the hospital?" Emma asked.

"I can only hope they have some on hand, but during the summer I'm normally the one to fill some of their stock, I know I didn't make any this past summer," Severus answered.

It was then they heard the door creak open and spotted Ron looking through the door.

"Mr. Weasley, how kind of you to join us," Severus drawled.

The redheaded wizard made a face knowing he'd been caught and entered the room.

"Who're you?" Ron asked Emma.

"I'm Hermione's mother," Emma said looking down her nose at the young wizard.

"Oh, i-it's nice to see you again Mrs. Granger –"

"Miss Rose, I'm divorced," Emma said sternly.

"M-miss Rose," Ron said.

"Is there a reason you decided to sneak and eavesdrop on a private conversation, Mr. Weasley?" Lupin asked kindly, yet firmly.

"Hermione was acting weird and she looked weird, so I figured there's no way that's Hermione," Ron answered, "So I had to follow them. Besides she said her _father_ wanted to talk with him and she's just a muggleborn."

Hermione and Emma however looked affronted.

"Hermione is a half-blood," Remus answered, "Not that it matters."

"So you're her father?" Ron asked boldly.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I am," Severus said with a sneer, "And that's a week's worth of detention for eavesdropping on a professor's private conversation starting as soon as term resumes."

Ron however looked as though he had swallowed a bug.

Hermione was _Snape's_ daughter!? No way!

"You're dismissed, Mr. Weasley," Remus said, before nudging the wizard out of his room and closing it before locking it.

"Sorry about that," Remus said.

"Do you normally let students listen to your conversations, Mr. Lupin?" Emma asked.

"Remus, please. And no," Remus answered tiredly with a gentle smile.

Unbeknownst to them Ron had decided that the world had gone crazy and went to tell his Head of House to save Harry and Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

The redhead banged on the door furiously until Minerva McGonagall answered it.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Weasley," she asked sternly.

"Lupin and Snape have Harry and someone pretending to be Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, not in the mood for his hysterics.

"Hermione came back to the common room after leaving the castle with a professor and she has black hair and yellow eyes. Then she said that Lupin, and her father, wanted to talk with him. I said that muggles aren't allowed in Hogwarts and she said that her father was a wizard! I went and Lupin and Snape were there with Hermione's mum. Snape gave me a week's worth of detention for checking in, you have to help Harry and find Hermione!" Ron spewed as fast as he could.

Minerva's eyebrows shot up though through his tangent, "I see. Are they still in Professor Lupin's office?"

Ron nodded quickly, "We have to save them!"

"Mr. Weasley, you will be returning to the common room while I go see to these claims. Now if you'll excuse me," the elder witch said.

Ron scurried out of her office as fast as his legs would carry him. He desperately wanted to go with his Head of House, but he'd never talked with her alone before and it was intimidating.

Minerva waited for the young wizard to leave her office before she got up and left it herself. She of course made sure her office door was locked and then magically secured against break ins. It wouldn't do to let her guard down just because the Weasley twins went home. Then she quickly made her way to Remus's office.

Unlike her unruly student however she knocked.

"Enter," called Remus.

Minerva opened the door and saw exactly what Ronald Weasley described, but she was sure there was more to it than his active imagination.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked instead.

"Having a family discussion," Severus said while crossing his arms.

Minerva's eyebrows shot back up again, "A family discussion? And what's this I hear about Miss Granger leaving the castle?"

"Miss _Snape_ asked me to bring her to Gringotts for an inheritance test. I agreed. The results were," Remus looked for a delicate word, "surprising."

Hermione and Snape snorted at that.

The elder witch narrowed her eyes at the three, "Do you have these results?"

Severus took out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to the elder witch.

Minerva's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "Oh my."

"Severus, did you know?" Minerva asked shocked.

"I had a suspicious feeling," Severus hedged, not saying anything.

"What happened to Miss Gran- Miss _Snape_ 's appearance?" the witch asked next.

"Blood bound glamour," Remus said, "We had it removed by a cursebreaker."

"And what are you to her, Mr. Lupin?" Minerva asked, her professionalism slipping.

"I'm her sworn godfather," Remus admitted with a happy grin.

"And Mr. Potter was called here because?" Minerva was feeling a little out of her depth.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other before looking at the adults. The adults who also looked at each other trying to decide what to do.

"Well?" Minerva pressed, now starting to feel more in control.

"We're betrothed," Harry finally said.

"Oh my. How? James and Lily never liked the idea of betrothal contracts," Minerva said.

Once more the room was filled with silence.

"I asked how," Minerva said again firmer.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Emma finally said.

"I see. I will be getting the Headmaster," Minerva said before she turned around and left.

"Shit," Severus said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry couldn't even enjoy hearing his professor swear since he also agreed.

"Should we try to tell Luna?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't think we have anything that will get to her fast enough," the witch replied while nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Luna?" Emma asked.

"She's our other betrothed," Hermione answered before peeking through her lashed up at her mother.

"You're betrothed to two people?" Emma asked, as this was the first time she was hearing of it.

"I figured Harry would eventually be your boyfriend, that's what I thought this was, but now I see where Severus is going with his line of questioning. How did this happen?" Emma asked gently, not wanting her daughter to shut them out.

Hermione blushed and looked away, "We kissed."

"Kissing doesn't automatically mean you're betrothed, so what aren't you telling me?" Emma pressed.

"We may have uh, formed soulbonds," Hermione answered.

"Soulbonds, is that anything like soulmates?" Emma asked genuinely curious.

"Exactly like that, but closer," Hermione answered.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Emma said now hugging her daughter.

Just then Albus bloody Dumbledore opened the door with Minerva right behind him.

"Good afternoon," Albus said as he walked into the office.

His reception was lukewarm as all but Severus responded likewise

"Now what is this I hear about Harry being in a betrothal contract?" Albus said.

"It's not a betrothal contract per se," Harry said, "Just a betrothal."

"Harry, did you ask Miss Granger to marry you?" Albus asked instead.

"Yes," Harry answered with a light blush.

Albus blinked and then looked over his glasses, "Don't you think you're a little too young to be asking such questions without informing your guardians?"

"I don't think they'd care, sir," Harry said.

"And you don't think you're too young?" Albus asked instead.

"It doesn't matter, Albus," Severus said, "Potter got himself wrapped up in two betrothals."

"Two?" Albus asked shocked, "And where is the second young lady?"

"Presumptuous," Hermione muttered.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger?" Albus asked over his glasses again.

Hermione however refused to be cowed by him, "Why would you assume the other person is automatically a girl?"

"I don't particularly think Harry would be interested in a young lad," Albus chuckled.

Harry however shrugged having never given it thought that he could be with anyone other than a girl. Now he didn't have to worry about that, but if he thought back on it he could appreciate how his older classmates looked.

"It doesn't matter, sir. She's gone home for the holiday," Harry said.

"I'm sure I could send a letter to Miss Weasley and –"

Hermione and Harry looked at Albus as though he had an extra head so he stopped while he was ahead, "It's not Miss Weasley?"

Both students shook their heads slowly.

"Then who is this other young lady?" Albus asked.

Harry and Hermione reached out and held one another's hand.

"Why does that matter?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Well, if it's not the young Miss Weasley I'm afraid you might be in a bit of a pickle," Albus said lightly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, when you were younger I decided to try to look out for you by signing a contract with the young Ginevra Weasley," Albus admitted.

Hermione glared harshly at the elder wizard.

"I see you have an issue with this Miss Granger?" Albus asked condescendingly.

"It's Miss Snape now. And _yes_ I have an issue with you dictating Harry's life for him," she snapped.

"Are you not doing the same thing?" Albus asked "Are you not the same as me by claiming to be Harry's betrothed?"

"It's not a claim when it's true. We got our letters from Gringotts and I even got one from the Ministry," Hermione said.

"I'm afraid that's impossible unless…" Albus looked at them again.

Severus chose that moment to step in front of them.

"Unless what, Albus?" Severus asked quietly.

"Well I'm afraid it would be impossible unless they're soulmates," he chuckled, "Which is a rarity of itself."

"What would you do if I said that's what it is?" Harry asked looking around Snape.

"What do you mean, my boy? That you, Miss Snape here, and your other mystery girl are soulmates?"

Harry refused to say anything but nodded warily.

Unluckily for Albus everyone was watching him carefully and saw the flash of displeasure cross his eyes.

"Why would that be an issue, Albus?" Minerva asked with an edge to her tone.

"Well I had assured Mrs. Weasley that she had nothing to worry about so her daughter wouldn't have to worry about or face heartbreak," Albus admitted.

"I'm sorry this makes you to be a liar, sir, but it wasn't your choice to make," Harry said.

Severus almost snapped at the young wizard for being a brat but used his occlumency once more to gain control of his emotions. He would see himself to the hospital this evening the latest as he knew that although he didn't make any of the antidote this summer it did have an incredibly long shelf life.

"I'm afraid the contract is binding and there's nothing I can do; my hands are tied. I seems you will simply have to have Miss Snape and your mystery girl as concubines," Albus said while thinking on his feet.

"What!?" Snape barked.

"I'm in agreement with my father, Headmaster," Hermione said barely holding herself together, "It's been known for quite some time now that the wizarding world would rather their daughter be a second wife instead of a lowly concubine and polygamy is legal. However, I think it would be best if we went back to Gringotts to look over that contract." Hermione had finally folded her arms looking as defiant as she felt.

"I concur with _my daughter_ ," Severus said with narrowed eyes.

"How did this discovery come about?" Albus asked instead.

"Gringotts inheritance test," Hermione answered honestly.

Minerva sucked in a breath. When Severus was first hired he had confided in her and Poppy that he thought he had a child out there. He was young and in love with someone _not_ Lily Potter, having long gotten over that crush. He still loved her as the best friend he would ever have though. Instead he was in love with a young woman whose eyes were like whiskey. A woman who was just as sharp tongued as he was and wouldn't take his crap. Then suddenly he didn't remember being in long standing relationship and wrote it off as their imagination, but before that he had said he worried for her. She didn't have her own magic, but was aware that he had his own secrets and he was happy with her. Looking Emma over she could see that they found each other once more, of which she was glad.

"Albus, what did you do?" Minerva asked horrified.

Dumbledore however misconstrued what his Deputy was asking.

"I thought it would be best to keep Harry with a Light family," he said.

Minerva looked at him through partially transformed slitted eyes, "That's not what I meant. What did you do to the Snapes?"

Albus frowned.

"I don't know what you mean," he feigned instead.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another again, they hadn't found out that Severus Snape was a Death Eater turned spy until the following year, so they couldn't say anything lest they give up part of their own hand.

"Besides is there a reason there is a muggle in Hogwarts? You know that's against the rules," Dumbledore continued.

"Miss Rose is a hedgewitch," Severus said.

Another flash of displeasure crossed the elder wizard's eyes.

"How would you know, Severus?" the old man asked.

"She was checked by a professional Healer," Severus answered, omitting that he had also checked himself.

"I'm sorry you were just shy of being able to attend this magnificent school, Miss Rose, what a shame," Dumbledore waxed on.

"I was able to become successful in the muggle world, so I suppose things worked out well," Emma said, uncomfortable with the man, "However I agree that we should have that contract looked at."

"Now, now, there's no need for that," Dumbledore tried again.

"Since you just tried to have my daughter delegated into a concubine, I think otherwise," Severus said.

"You will need a guardian to overturn it and I will not," Albus said firmly as though that was that.

"I got a letter from my sworn godfather today, I think we can meet up with him and look at it," Harry said, "I was actually waiting for Hermione to come back so I could reply to it."

"Is that so, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

Harry nodded.

"Minerva, don't encourage the boy," Dumbledore said with a disappointed sigh.

"You know what, I think I've had enough of this for one day," Emma said suddenly, "Severus, I would like to go back to our old nest. It's clear that I'm not welcome here, nor are we welcome to talk to Harry or _our_ daughter about this. We will simply have to have this discussion another time. We should also include Ginevra's parents at that time so no feelings are hurt."

"You're right," Severus simply replied, not going into details. He automatically knew that Emma was referring to Spinner's End.

"Now wait a minute," Albus tried.

"No thank you, Headmaster," Emma rebutted, "You've made it painfully clear that I am unwelcome and you have an investment in Harry's marriage. As there are now 5 other eye witnesses, Healers were aware of the spells on me, and our arrangements remade at Gringotts you won't be able to sweep this under the rug. We have laid down clear tracks to follow to avoid something like missing memories to happen again."

"Severus, what about Lily?" Dumbledore tried.

With a disgusted side glance at Harry Severus responded carefully, "You seem to be under the misinterpretation that I was in love with her. I loved her in a platonic fashion. That is all. Now if you will excuse me, Headmaster, I have to bring Miss Rose to a safe accommodation."

"Of course, m'boy," Dumbledore said before leaving before them.

"The nerve of that man," Hermione grumbled, glaring at her feet.

"Miss Snape!" Minerva reprimanded in a kneejerk fashion.

"No, I think Miss Snape has the right of it this time, Professor," Remus said.

Minerva pursed her lips but didn't disagree with the werewolf.

"Hermione, I want you to have a good Christmas, please write me dear," Emma said as she went and hugged both her daughter and Harry.

"Yes, mother," Hermione answered.

"Mum, dearest, you can call me mum from now on, both of you," Emma said knowing that Harry was going to be family one day.

Harry hugged both witches close, enjoying the warmth of a family hug.

"Maybe over Easter break we can meet your mystery girl?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione replied with a blush, "Thank you for whatever you got me for Christmas, I'm sure I'll love it."

Emma smiled at her daughter before turning to Severus and with an tilt of her head Severus had extended his arm to escort his lady out of the castle.

"Do you mind if I look to see what Sirius wrote you, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry looked at Hermione who shook her hand in a so-so fashion before Harry nodded.

"I would like that, yeah."

Minerva sighed and quietly let herself out. She hadn't meant to start that mess, but she knew it was her fault for involving the Headmaster to begin with. However, she didn't know that Albus had done some awfully backhanded things before the encounter; and like that Albus had fallen from his pedestal for one Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Come Christmas morning Harry was once again woken by Ron throwing a pillow at him.

"Oy! Presents!" The redhead yelled at Harry.

It had taken a bit to explain to Ron the previous evening that Hermione had a blood bound glamour and she was really Snape's daughter. Ron was at first disgusted and almost said a few unflattering things, but Harry had silenced the redhead before he could get started. Hermione was thankful and excused herself for the rest of the night.

Harry put on his glasses and reached for the annual Weasley sweater.

"My sweater is red, how about yours?" Harry asked as he pulled on the comfortable sweater.

"Ugh, maroon _again_ ," Ron grumbled.

As he finished going through his gift from Mrs. Weasley Harry noticed the gift that was from Sirius.

"What's that?" Ron asked over a pair of freshly unwrapped maroon socks.

Harry didn't answer and instead tore into it, this time though he noticed a card at the very tip of the broom handle, _From Sirius_.

"A gift from my godfather," Harry said happily.

Ron hopped off his bed to help Harry rip off the rest of the wrapping paper.

"Woah," the boy said in awe.

Harry could only nod in agreement as he took and cradled his broom before opening a gift that wasn't there last time. Ripping apart the paper Harry noticed a masculine woven bracelet with a few shells. The wizard happily put it on immediately. It was then the wizard noticed one more gift that wasn't there and looked at the card before opening it. _'To My Future Son-in-Law with Love'_ opening it he saw a handsome looking stationary set with a beautiful looking black fountain pen with gold filigree design.

"Who sent you that?" Ron asked as he snatched the card.

Ron's face reddened before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"This lady thinks you're gonna be her future son-in-law," Ron said around his laughter.

Harry decided to bite the proverbial bullet, "That's because I am."

That shut Ron up, "What?" the redhead asked stupidly.

Just then Hermione wandered into the room with Crookshanks dolled up grumpily in tinsel.

"Hey don't bring him in here!" Ron shouted instead as he launched himself at Scabbers (2).

"Ronald, Crooks hasn't gone after Scabbers in weeks, get over it," she said as she dropped her handsome cat on Seamus's empty bed.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Harry said.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

It was then she noticed the bracelet and grinned before holding up her necklace for the wizard to see.

"Where'd you two get those?" Ron asked.

"Luna," Hermione answered happily.

Ron snorted before moving on, "Hermione, some old woman sent Harry a card with some stationary claiming she's gonna be his mother-in-law!"

"My mother isn't old, Ronald," Hermione said before staring down her nose at him.

" _Your_ mother!?" Ron shouted, "Wait. _YOUR_ mother!?"

"Yes," Hermione drawled in a manner like her father.

"W-what? No! Harry's going to marry Ginny!" he shouted.

There was silence from the other two in the room before Harry started, "You knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That there was a contract between me and Ginny?" Harry pressed.

Ron turned red before narrowing his eyes angrily, "Yeah. Mum 's being going on about it for years. And you're cheating on her with _Hermione_?"

"I have a betrothal with Hermione," Harry said as calm as he could.

Hermione nodded as she crossed her arms defensively.

"But Dumbledore said –" Ron started.

"Dumbledore was wrong," Hermione bit out, cutting across the room. With that she picked up Crookshanks and left the room.

"I'm going to go eat," Harry said suddenly and left before Ron came trailing after him.

Apparently it didn't matter if Crookshanks went after Scabbers or not, Ron was furious with the cat and tried to demand Hermione lock him in her room (which she refused this time). Ron also kept giving Hermione the cold shoulder just for being a Snape. Harry was disgusted that he put up with that type of behavior before and ignored Ron for the rest of the holidays.

* * *

With Sirius no longer needing to hunt down Pettigrew, being wanted, or on the run there were some magnificent changes (in Harry's opinion). First his broom was never confiscated to be checked for jinxes. The rat never framed Crookshanks so he didn't have to put up with Ron complaining about how he'd been eaten whenever Hermione was in the room (although now he complained that it smelled like snake in the room). He still had tea with Remus on the weekends instead of being taught the patronus, which he decided was for the best since he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to pretend he couldn't cast one. Then there was an odd one: Snape started growing a goatee. It came in dark and added color to the normally sallow man. He was also less cantankerous (to him at least).

**Author's Note:**

> AN: First off I haven't abandoned my other fic, I just needed something that would allow me to step back to prevent burn out and this challenge is something I highly encourage other writers to try!
> 
> AN 2: I went and did some light research on the UK's grading system. Sorry for any confusion those of you in America. Frankly I think it's a better grading system considering student's stress levels (which by the way are 1950s asylum level), but that might just be me.
> 
> Those who skipped the triggers, the important parts: Hermione's mother hates her, she's autistic, she was bullied by classmates, beat, molested, and raped for bad grades (anything less than a 90) by neighbors and step-father. She was put in music, dance, and boxing classes. Dance and boxing to cover up abuse.


End file.
